The Sound of Winter
by WolfsbaneWinter
Summary: When Anna switches into public school, see meets an interesting blond girl who seems to take a liking to her right away. Anna's life is flipped upside down when she explores her feelings, makes new friends, and dives deeper into her love for music and drawing. Highschool AU/DJ Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, The Sound of Winter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Anna found a parking spot near the back, just big enough to park her truck. She jumped out and walked to the front doors. "Hello, what can I do for you?" A nice woman asked from behind a desk.

"Uhm, I'm supposed to talk to the Mrs. France, it's my first day here." She replied shyly wrapping her arm around her torso.

"Down the hall, third down on your left. It's it open just go on it. Oh and good luck!" The woman pointed and smiled.

Anna followed her instructions, her auburn braids bouncing on her shoulders as she walked. The door was, thankfully, open and a smiling woman was typing away at a computer.

"You must be Anna." She said looking up from the keyboard. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Arendelle High."

"Uhm yeah. Thanks." The girl stood there awkwardly.

"Please sit down Anna, make yourself comfortable." Mrs. France gestured to the seats. Anna slipped into one of them setting her bag on the floor next to her.

"So Anna, I have printed out your class schedule and a map of the school. I've also asked one of the students to show you around today. He should be here any second." She handed the red head her papers as a burly blond popped up into the door way.

"Hey Mrs. France." He said. "You must be Anna. Names Kristoff, I'll be your guide today." He bowed and Anna smiled, holding back a laugh.

"Alright well if there's anything you need Anna my door is always open." Mrs. France said before turning back to her computer.

"Thank you." Anna said standing up, she looked at the boy in front of her.

"Alright Anna, what's your first class?" He asked her curiously.

"Uhh, math with Mr. Gradutre?" She tried to pronounce the name. Kristoff laughed.

"Everyone just calls him Mr. G, don't worry no one can pronounce that name. Follow me." He began to walk away and Anna followed. When she caught up, she handed him her class list.

"Okay Anna, from the looks of it we have English and Science together. Those are back to back and Science is at the end of the day, I can pick you up from History if you'd like." He talked and walked, there was a small courtyard sitting in the middle of four buildings. "We came from A building, your math class is in B building along with Science. English is in lower D and History is in the back of A building. We have free lunches so any of the juniors and seniors can go off campus to get lunch, otherwise lunch is served in E building. But we will see everything as we go." He smiled letting out a deep breath.

Anna rubbed her hands nervously as she followed and listened to the boy talk.

"Oh, stay out of the popular girls way, they are just a bunch of bitches. Trust me. The jocks too, don't let Han's good looks fool you, he's a bastard. I eat lunch under the big willow over there." He pointed out as they walked from Math to History. "Gosh you're lucky, you don't have to do any electives." Kristoff said as he looked the paper over.

"What's that mean?" She asked him.

"It means you have two free periods in the morning. You get to sleep in, your first class starts at ten." He sighed.

A bell rung through the halls and people began to flood out of classroom. Kristoff pulled her aside. "It's lunch time, lets go eat." He smiled.

They followed the crowd and got into line. "I'm not hungry." Anna rubbed her arm.

The blond boy looked at her and shrugged. "Well I'll be under the tree if you want to come and hang out with me."

Anna smiled and waved good-bye. She walked out into the courtyard and looked at her new peers. Someone caught her eye. A girl was walking toward her, the girl had pale skin and snow blond hair, all pulled back into a long braid that sat on her shoulder. The girls blue eyes met Anna's green ones, she smiled.

_That smile._ Anna thought.

"Hi, you must be new here." The girl said to her.

Anna stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open. "Uh, hi." She murmured.

"My names Elsa. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask, okay?" Elsa smiled.

"Okay." Anna blushed and looked at her feet. When she looked back up the girl was gone, so she went over to the big willow tree that Kristoff was sitting under.

"Hey Anna." He smiled and patted a spot next to her. She sat down without a word and her mind drifted to the girl she met.

_Elsa...even her name is beautiful. And those eyes, god those eyes._ She thought.

"I would suggest not going after her." Kristoff said.

Anna looked at him shocked. "Did I say that out loud?" She blushed.

"Yup. But seriously Anna, she keeps to herself. People say her father beats her and her mother is a druggie." His voice was stern

"I'm sorry but I don't let other people think for me. Besides she seems nice." Anna defended. Kristoff put his hands up in surrender as the bell rang.

"English time. Shall we?" He stood up and helped the red head up. They walked together into class.

* * *

Anna walked slowly to her truck, there was no point in rushing when everyone tried to get out at once. She tossed her backpack into the bed and opened the door, sliding in. The engine roared to life. Anna plugged her phone into the aux cable and Holes by Passenger came over the speakers.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The passenger door opened and her eyes flew open. "Hey. I saw you just sitting there, is everything okay?" The woman asked. It was the blond from earlier, which caused Anna to relax a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm uh fine." She pressed a smile to her face.

Elsa climbed into the truck. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Anna blushed.

"You sure?" The girl asked.

Anna flipped her phone in her hand. "Yeah, it's nothing." Her head leaned back again and she looked up at the ceiling.

A hand took her phone from her hands. "Hey, that's mine." She said trying to grab it.

Elsa was typing something in. "Here, come at eleven. If you want to find out more about me." Elsa handed the phone back and Anna took it.

The blond haired girl slipped out of the truck and walked over to a Jeep. It burst to life and took off down the now empty parking lot. Anna looked down at her phone, her notes were open and there was an address typed into it. She sighed and turned the music up. She shifted into first and left the school.

The ride home was easy. The dirt road she now lived on had a bad case of washboard but the truck ate it up. She pulled in front of the garage and jumped out, grabbing her backpack. She went through the front door and dropped her bag in the stair way.

"How was school honey?" A motherly voice called from the kitchen.

Anna walked through the hallway to find her little brother sitting at the bar and her mom working on cookies. "It was fine." She sat down next to the boy.

"Did you make any friends?" Her mother continued to ask.

"Uhm, I don't know. I guess.." She reached for a chocolate chip cookie grabbing the closest one.

"Hey that's not fair!" Her little brother protested.

"Shut up Olaf." She frowned at him.

"Hey you be nice to him young lady." Her mom threatened with a spoon. "And Olaf, be nice to your sister, she's had a long day."

"I'm going up to my room." Anna sighed before walking away.

"Dinners at six thirty!" Her mother hollered.

Anna took the stairs two at a time and shut herself in her room. She sat down at her desk and opened her laptop, turning it on. She took a deep breath and opened up the story she had been working on. Her fingers typing away, picking up where she left off.

She was almost one thousand words in when her phone buzzed and sang. Anna didn't recognize the number, but she picked up anyway. "Hello?"

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"It's Elsa." Anna froze. _How did she get my number?_

"Oh hey." She replied.

"I just wanted to know if you where coming or not?" The soft voice asked.

"I uh, I'm not sure. I gotta go it's almost dinner time." Anna rushed to get off the phone.

"Oh okay b-" Anna hung up, her hands shook as she looked over the bright screen.

_How did she get my freaking number? How cares, why did she call? I would have to sneak out and if I get caught...jesus, dad would kill me. But what if this is my only chance...ugh! Fine. Stupid beautiful girl..why do I have to like girls? Why can't I just be normal! _Anna cursed herself and her mother called for dinner.

Her father was across from her mom and she took the chair next to her dad. "How was school?" He asked plopping a steak onto her plate.

"Fine." She answered, grabbing the mash potatoes.

"Did you make any friends?" He asked.

_God why do you and mom ask the same questions?_ She wanted to say. "Yeah, I guess." She said taking a bite of steak as her butter melted.

"Any cute boys?" He smirked.

"Can I eat in my room?" Anna asked her mom.

"No, you can eat grace us with your presence for at least until you finish dinner." Her mother didn't look up from cutting her brothers steak.

She sighed and ignored anymore questions pointed towards her, giving grunts and head nods as answers. Her plate was finally clear and she raced back up to her room, jumping into her bed.

Anna pulled out her phone and stared at the address. She sat up and went to her computer, typing the address into google maps. _It's an old warehouse..why does she want to meet me there? It's not very far, maybe I'll just stop by. _She sat back in her chair and looked out the window. Cars were driving down her street, some pulling into drive ways, others kept driving. Anna glanced at the clock on her desk.

Seven thirty. It read. The red head sighed and bounced to her bed after saving her story and shutting her laptop. She closed her eyes and imagined what Elsa might want at a warehouse.

When Anna opened her eyes again the clock read ten-thirty. She jumped up and grabbed her bag, she opened her window and hopped onto the roof, her keys safe in her hand. She slid down the side and landed on gravel. The red headed ninja was careful not to slam her door closed as she put the truck in neutral rolling it down into the street.

She turned her key and tore down the street.


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate Beer and Mixes

**Chapter 2 yay! I hope you guys like it so far. I'm having tons of fun with this one so far! Hope you are too. Anyway enjoy! Also if you like my style check out Once in Love, Always in Love for my Elsanna fluffy, smut, epic adventure.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Anna tapped her fingers to the beat of the song. The warehouse was hard to miss, big abandoned building in down town. Or so Anna thought. She pulled in and drove up to what looked like a garage door. Anna turned off her truck and hopped out.

As her feet hit the ground the door opened to reveal a smiling blond girl. _Elsa._ She thought.

"Anna! I didn't think you would come. Hurry up, people will start arriving soon. And I would lock your truck if I were you." The girl giggled and turned to walk back into the warehouse.

The red head locked her truck and slipped her keys into her pocket. She peaked in through the door. The warehouse was pretty much empty, there was a loft that looked furnished but there was a locked gate in front of the steps, a long bar sat nicely against a wall, there were blue lights glowing on the bottles. In the very front of the room though, a stage stood.

"So, I'm guessing you were expecting to get like raped or something right?" The blond laughed across the room.

Anna walked up to her and climbed on the stage. She looked down at a large mixer and a silver laptop, on the screen was different songs and genres. "What is all of this?" She gawked.

"It's who I am Anna. And for some crazy reason I felt like sharing this with you, there is something about you..I can't place it but I like you." She smiled twisting a knob on the board. "Anyway, dear Anna. It's about to get very loud in here, it's bass and trap night. One of my favorites."

Anna watched as a big smile crossed the blonds face. "I..uh..why am I here though?" She asked.

"Because," The girl started. "You seemed like you could use a night out. Besides it was your first day at school right? You seemed pretty scared or nervous and I have taken it upon myself to fix that. Now would you like a drink?"

Anna could help but smile. "I've never had anything." She shyly added.

"What do you mean? You've never had a beer? Not even a sip of wine? Oh my dear...Derek!" She shouted.

"What's up little miss?" A skinny blond boy trotted over.

"Get this lovely girl something light please." He nodded before skipping away to the bar.

"I don't know Elsa, this is all pretty crazy..I shouldn't. Maybe I should just go home." Anna nervously grabbed her arm across her body.

Elsa stared at her. Her big blue eyes and her blond hair. Anna noticed the girl wore a black tank top and a flannel that went down to her thighs, a pair of little white shorts sat nicely on her hips. "Anna, you can't leave now. I need someone to help me tonight." She pleaded, her eyes seemed to twinkle at Anna.

Anna took a deep breath, a cold bottle was pressed into her hand. She looked down to see the same boy smiling up at her. "If I were you miss, I would stay. Elsa's a badass mixer but I think she needs your help tonight."

Elsa smiled at the blond boy. Anna took the bottle and pressed it to her lips taking a large gulp of the liquid. Her eyes shot open as she swallowed, "Holy shit." She whispered.

"Right? That's the house brew." Elsa giggled.

"Oh my god, this taste like liquid chocolate. It's like chocolate and stars, in my mouth...why isn't this mass marketed?" Anna took another sip.

Elsa laughed loudly sitting back into a couch that Anna hadn't seen before. "Anna, I'm gunna tell you something. This place, is a secret. That means you can't tell anyone at school about it. No one. Do you understand?" Elsa had gotten serious.

Anna nodded quickly. "Yeah, no that's fine. I understand. My lips are tied. Or zipped, either one works." She blabbered, this made the blond smile.

"Let's get this party started. Pick a song, any song!" Elsa jumped up and pulled Anna close to her. Anna took a deep breath of her new found friend. The smell of fresh books and coffee beans filled her nose.

She moved her eyes to the laptop and pick a random song. It played quietly over the speakers around the large room. Elsa flipped a few switches and turned some knobs, lights began to dance, black lights burst to life lighting the room in a beautiful glow. There was paint splattered on the walls that only showed when the black light hit it.

"Derek! Open the gates!" Elsa yelled.

Anna could hear people begin to chant. 'Winter! Winter! Winter!' Voice said behind the closed doors.

"Welcome my dear, to The Sound of Winter." Elsa said as the doors opened, the music went up and people filled the empty room.

* * *

Derek was very good at keep Elsa and Anna hydrated, even though he had cut the beers to Anna because she had to drive home.

Anna looked around the room at the people smiling, laughing, jumping and making-out. She laughed to herself as the bass of the song came crashing down, she could feel the song in her bones. "Anna!" She barely heard Elsa yell over the music.

"Yeah?" The yelled back even though they were face to face.

"What time do you need to go home?"

Anna looked confused. "Wait what? I don't know why?"

"Because it's almost two in the morning!" Elsa pointed to the clock on her laptop.

Anna shrugged and sat down on the couch. She was finally relaxed, her first day was washed away with the beat of the music and now Elsa wanted her to go home? She felt a hand pull her up and off the stage. Together they weaved through the crowd and out into the cool night air.

"Anna...I don't want you to get in trouble or something." Elsa's face looked worried.

The red head looked down at her feet. "I don't want to go home. I'm finally enjoying myself, I finally have a friend, someone that isn't a nerdy jerk face." She could feel her eyes sting but she held but the random tears.

"We have school tomorrow though. It's your first full day. You should get home and get some rest, besides if you want we could hang out tomorrow, well I mean today but-" Elsa stopped, her hand tugging at her braid as she watched the red head in front of her.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, I guess I'll see you late then." Anna felt defeated, how could she argue with that? And the cute way she tugged on her hair nervously, Anna couldn't help but smile at herself as she climbed into her truck.

Anna waved at the blond beauty as she pulled away to drive home.

She cut the lights before pulling into her drive and quickly cutting the engine. Anna snuck up to her window and climbed up. She sat her keys on her desk and laid her phone down on her night stand, she stripped from her clothes and climbed into bed, half naked.

"Wind screen wipers never gunna stop, never stop. Wiping all the snow from the top..." Anna jumped awake, grabbing at her phone. She sat up and let the song play. Anna looked down at her phone, she had two next messages and the clock read nine AM.

"I hate school." She moaned to the empty room as she unlocked her phone.

_'Hey cutie, just wanted to make sure you got home okay.' _The first was read.

_'Where are you? Did you over sleep?' _Both texts were from Elsa. She smiled stupidly down at her phone.

_How can this one random girl who you don't even know by the way, make you smile like that? No one has gotten you to smile like then in years._ The voice in her head asked.

Anna shrugged and got dressed, she bounced down the steps, a smile still on her face. "What's got you so happy this morning?" Her mom asked setting a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her.

"School." She lied.

Her mom eyed her. "Well I hope we get to meet this boy." She said crossing her arms and looking at her daughter.

"Mom it's..no..I..there isn't anyone." She blushed.

"Mhmm, sure Anna. Is that why you snuck out last night?" The older woman went back to cleaning the dishes.

Anna braced for impact, her eyes shut tight. "You're lucky your father doesn't know. And I wont tell him...on one condition."

The red head peaked through her eye lids. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"I want to meet this mysterious 'not boy' that you saw last night." She smirked and nodded. "Invite him to dinner. Oh I'm sorry invite not him to dinner next week."

Anna couldn't help but crack a smile at her mother. "I'll think about it." She pushed the now empty plate to her mom and went up stairs to grab her back pack. She came back down and her mom handed her a sack lunch.

"Would it be okay if I hung out with some friends after school?" Anna asked.

"Sure, just be home before seven please. And tell not him I said hi." The girls cheeks turned red as she walked out the door. She tossed her bag into her truck and left for school.

She pulled into the same spot as yesterday, she could see Elsa's jeep which had no doors and no top on it today. Anna shook her head as she walked into the boring building. She easily found her way to Math and went into the empty class room.

"Hello." A male voice called into the room. Anna turned to look at the person. "You must be Anna, I was told you'd be joining us today."

Anna nodded nervously. "Well your seat is right over there, it's the desk with the math book on it. Glad to have you in our class Anna." He smiled at the girl.

She smiled back and went to her desk, waiting for class to start. Anna pulled out her phone.

_'I don't have electives. So school starts a ten for me. I'm in math now.'_ She hit send as students began to walk in. Her phone buzzed in her hand almost immediately after she sent the text.

_'Lucky you. See you soon.' _Anna looked puzzled, she put her phone into her bag and watch her new peers come in and fill the seats around her.

The teacher walked up to the front of the class, but there was still one desk unfilled, the one right next to her. The man sighed and looked at the clock. He began writing something on the board as the door opened and a blond girl walked in.

"Elsa. You're late, _again_." He said.

"Mr. G, moody as always." She smiled back to the taller man.

"Please take your seat." He sighed. "Alright class, as you all probably already know, we have a new student." Elsa was smiling at her as she walked to her seat.

"Anna would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?" He asked.

Anna nervously stood up, she looked down at her blond friend whom winked. Anna's heart fluttered. "I, uh, came from home school and I like drawing?" She managed to sputter out. Anna sat back down and her teacher, Mr. G, continued on with class.

The bell finally rung and everyone rushed to get out of class. "Anna wait." A hand grabbed at her arm. "Are you coming over later?" Elsa was smiling at her.

"Of course." Anna smiled back.

"Sweet, I'll meet you in the parking lot. Are you parked in the same spot?"

Anna nodded. "I gotta go. See you." She said before heading off to history.

* * *

"I just don't see what everyone's problem is with her. She seems so happy and confident. Why do you guys hate on her so much?" Anna asked the group of guys that were with Kristoff under the willow tree today.

"Listen Anna, you're hot. But she's a freak. Do you see what she wears? It's like she shops at good will or something." One of the guys laughed.

"So what if she does?" Anna bit back. "Kristoff, I thought you were cool at first. You showed me around and everything but your friends are assholes."

"Whoa, Anna. Relax." The blond stood up and pulled her aside. "Anna, do you see her anywhere?" Anna looked around. "Exactly, she is a nobody. She has no friends, she's an outcast. You don't want to be like that right?"

Kristoff was knocked off his feet as Anna's hand connected with his cheek. "Just because someone is different doesn't mean they aren't cool. You guys don't even know her!" Anna's blood boiled.

_Why are you defending this girl you just met...you don't even know her! Shut up brain! No, Anna. Think about it, this random girl takes a liking to you. Someone that has no status and no friends. Do you really want to be uncool at your new school? _Anna was furious with herself. Her legs carried her body out and to her truck.

She was almost there when she saw the blond girl in her Jeep. Her feet froze to the ground and stared. Anna looked at her intensely. _Was she crying?_ Anna gasped and rushed over to her friend.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked startling the girl.

The pale hands wiped away the tears. "I'm..uhm, yeah I'm fine." She smiled at the red head. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to my truck to finish my lunch. Why are you crying?" Anna asked putting all her cards on the table.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." There was something in the blonds hand, but she slipped it away before Anna could tell what it was.

"What do you say we skip the rest of school and go hang out at my place?" Elsa asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. It's my second day.."

"Oh come on Anna, it'll be fun, I've got chocolate beer!" Elsa bribed.

"Gah! Fine, lead the way!" Anna raced to her truck and jumped in. She followed the tan Jeep out of the parking lot and onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3: Books and Books and Books

Chapter 3

Anna could hear the music blasting from the Jeep. Elsa would turn around and smile at the stop lights, which made Anna giggle. The red head felt stupid for skipping school, but how could she say no when Elsa asked her like that? It was like the girl had cast a magic spell on her. Anna felt so comfortable around her, like she could just let herself go and be whatever she wanted to be.

To Anna surprise they pulled up to the warehouse, Elsa jumped out and put her hand up telling her to wait. She watched as the girl opened the door she had walked through the other night. They pulled their cars into the empty room and crawled out.

Elsa was smiling. "Welcome to my humble abode." She spun around laughing.

"You actually live here?" Anna was shocked.

"Yup. Me and Derek scrapped up the money to buy it and we are slowly paying it off with the whole night club deal or whatever you want to call it. Drink?" Elsa walked over to the bar.

"Sure. But aren't you like 17? And is Derek your boyfriend?" Anna asked trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"I'll be 18 in September and Derek is brother, well not blood brother but he's the only family I have left." Elsa cracked up two bottle as Anna sat across from her.

Anna took a sip. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." _Maybe that's why she was crying?_ She thought to herself.

"Na, don't worry about it. My parents kicked me out the beginning of high school, I'm over it. I have a new, better life here. And besides, people love me! I mean did you see that crowd last night?" Elsa threw her hands up in victory. And Anna giggled.

"So how'd you and this Derek guy meet?" Anna asked. The girls blue eyes settle on the red head in front of her.

"We basically grew up together, I mean yes he is five years older then me, but we have always been the best of friends. He's always protected me, like a bodyguard. I remember this one time, it was hipster club night and this guy just kept hitting on me. I don't think he understood that I don't swing that way, I mean I even kissed some random chick to get him off my back, but he wouldn't leave me alone." Elsa laughed. "Derek picked his ass up and threw him out. It was hilarious!"

Anna loved watching her laugh. The way her blue eyes lit up and a cute dimple appeared when she smiled. Elsa's words caught up to Anna and her cheeks went red. "You...you're...a..a.." She stuttered.

"Lesbian? Yeah, I hope that doesn't bother you." Anna could see that Elsa was nervous now.

"N-no! It's..no, I'm not bothered at all." Anna nervously ran her finger along the waist band of her pants.

"That's actually why my parents kicked me out. My parents are die hard Christians and if you aren't following the bible to the word, then you are living your life wrong." She mocked. "So I left."

Anna heard foot steps in the loft, but Elsa seemed to ignore them. "God, I feel so stupid. Talking about myself. Anna, tell me about you. What's your story?"

The red head scratched her leg. "Uhm, well. I was home schooled up until yesterday, I'm not exactly sure why though. I like to draw..oh and write. I enjoy writing. I don't really have an interesting story..sorry." Anna shrugged. She looked at the blond watching her.

Elsa nodded before walking away. "Where are you going?" Anna called out for her.

"One sec." She said before disappearing up the stair way.

Anna looked around at the warehouse. The sun poured in from open windows, she could see faded graffiti on the walls, the floor seemed to glimmer as if it was made of ice. Her eyes followed the figure coming down the stairs.

"Anna, come here." Elsa called from across the room.

She strolled over to her blond friend and they went up the stairs behind the once locked gate. "Wow.." Anna breathed as she took the last steps into a apartment looking area. Book lined the walls, there were stacks on the floor and some on tables around the room.

"Coffee?" Elsa asked holding up a pot of black liquid.

Anna nodded. There was a closed door leading somewhere, more books probably.

Elsa moved to the center of the room with two cups of steaming liquid in her hands. She sat back into a couch. "Here." She said handing the red head her coffee. "There cream and sugar if you want it."

The girl sat down in a couch facing the blond. She took a sip from her hot cup. She couldn't get over how many books Elsa had.

"Like what you see?" Elsa looked amused.

"How..." Anna's voice trailed off, still in shock.

"If someone can't pay for a night, we give them the option to bring a book." Elsa smiled as she blew the steam away.

"This is amazing." The red head smiled.

Elsa laughed. "Anything you've been dying to read? I've probably got it. Mi casa es su casa, sweetness."

Anna blushed. "Seriously? Because I will be here every day." She got up and walked over to a stack of books, looking through them.

"I don't say things I don't mean. Besides I like you." Elsa watched the girl looking through the titles.

"I like you too." She mumbled.

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"What? Oh no." Anna blushed. She picked up a book. "What's this?"

Elsa studied the girl, the book she held was leather bound. It's covers beaten and stained from years of ware and tear. "I've never seen that before." She curiously got up and walked to the red head.

Anna flipped it open as Elsa appeared over her shoulder. "There's no title page or anything. No author either. Actually it's empty." Anna's voice got sad.

"Do you want it?" Elsa asked, kind of hoping it would have been a rare find.

"What?" Anna stared at her.

"Do you want the book? For like a journal or something." Elsa was looking up at the expanse of books she had.

"I uh...well yeah." The once closed door opened and Anna's head whipped around. She caught a slight glimpse of a brick hallway. A yawning boy was smiling at her.

"Morning." He said as he poured some coffee.

"It's noon.." Elsa shook her head.

"No it's the morning. I just woke up therefore you are wrong and I am right." He smirked turning his back to the girls.

Anna looked back at her new book. Something thumped against the floor and she turned.

"Uhm, ow. Damn, El...what was that for." Derek was holding his shoulder, a thick open book sat against the floor. Anna couldn't hold back her laughter, Elsa giggled.

"For being an ass." Her hand on her hip.

"Ya know, El, sweetie, you forgot the smart part." He slid into the single chair that sat in between the couches. Elsa flopped herself down next to Anna as she continued to flip through the books on the floor.

"Ya know Anna, you did pretty good last night. For never have done any of this before." Derek looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Thanks." Anna mumbled her eyes glued to the book in her hands.

"Elsa tells me that you can draw." He went on.

"I uh, yeah I guess." The red head looked up at the boy, she studied his face. He looked old for twenty-two, he face was scrubbed with stubble, his hair was a good length but it mashed on the top creating a fo-hawk, his blond hair looked soft and clean, he green eyes sparkled and looked happy.

"..Anna?" Elsa poked the girls side.

"Wha-what? I'm sorry, what were you asking." She shook herself from the boys trance.

"I was saying, would you be up for designing a new logo for Elsa? The one we are using now, kinda sucks. No offense." Derek repeated.

"Wow..thanks dick." Elsa frowned at the boy.

Anna thought for a moment. _How am I supposed to draw a logo for something that doesn't exist?_

"Our thoughts exactly." Elsa said.

"Fuck me..." Anna whispered. _Stop thinking out loud dammit!_

"But would you be up for the challenge?" They were both staring at her, hope in their eyes.

"I uh..sure, but I need something to go off of." She agreed.

Elsa squealed and wrapped her arms around the red head, kissing her cheek. Anna blushed.

"Shit, I'm sorry." The blond girl whipped her arms back.

"It's alright." She said, "I kind of liked it." She added under her breath.

"Ellie, show her the new mix your working on, maybe she can get some ideas from it." Derek interjected before things go weirder.

"Ellie?" The blond girl cocked her brow at the boy.

"I was trying it out..I kind of like it." He was smiling.

* * *

"When the beat drops.." The song was played loud enough from Anna to feel the bass. It kicked like trap but was smooth like trance. Anna like the music fill her body, a blank page sat before her at the bar, she had found a pencil in her bag.

Elsa watched the red head from her stage and Derek was cleaning glasses at the bar. The blond watched as the pencil met the paper and the girls hand began to move with the music. Elsa began to tweak the song to her liking, glancing back to Anna whose hand still followed the beat.

She bobbed to the bass and her hips swayed, one hand on the headphones on her ear another twisting and turning the knobs on her sound board. Elsa closed her eyes as her heart beat matched the song she played.

"Elsa!" Derek yelled through the music. Elsa's eyes shot up, she saw a smiling red head and a laughed blond boy.

She turned the music down, she felt her cheeks flush. "I hope I did good." Anna pushed the paper to the seat next to her.

Elsa sat down and looked at the intricate design before her. "Holy shit...Anna this is beautiful. It's like you captured my mix and put it into this piece of paper." Anna blushed, but she had to admit, her work was good.

Anna decided start with the center of a flower, they petals were lined with ice, a snow flake sat neatly around it, and at the bottom she wrote, "The Sound of Winter." In fancy letters. The snowflake seemed to bounce and moved against the page.

"Seriously Anna where did you learn to draw like this." Elsa exclaimed. Derek laughed but nodded in agreement.

"I just doodle every once in awhile." Anna tugged on one of her braids.

"Can we use this?" Derek asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's why I drew it, after all right?" Anna was confused.

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." Elsa looked away nervously.

"What do you mean sure?" Anna felt a slight anger rise in her.

Elsa looked at her tall friend, Derek nodded. "We should tell her."

Anna stared at both of them. "Tell me what?"

"We were wondering, if you might want a job here." Elsa smiled.

* * *

**And here we are..you have me at me knees dear reader. For I need your help. I was wondering if someone or everyone would come up with their own design for Elsa's club, you can either take from the little I described or build from your own ideas completely. You can pm me on here or post them on tumblr with #soundofwinter or #wolfsbanewinter (My tumblr name.)  
**

**And now that you are filled in, I would like to thank everyone ahead of time for reading my story. Have an amazing day and remember you are special! Don't forget that.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**Chapter 4! Yay! Sorry this took me a few days, I've been reading a lot of fic lately so it was hard to sit down and put my own thoughts on paper. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and I hope that I see some logos sometime soon! Also I've been asked to join a Frozen highschool AU multi-ship community, which is AWESOME! Thank you to all my beautiful readers, if you've been through OLAL, I must thank you a million times more. I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Anna took a drink of the water Derek had gotten her. "You guys are serious?"

"For the hundredth time Anna, yes. We want you not only as an artist but to help with the bar, mixing drinks and doing bartender stuff." Elsa was trying not to laugh at how cute the red head was being.

"We are getting really popular and I can't make drinks fast enough. Plus we might have to hire a bouncer too, the crowd last night got a little too drunk towards the end." Derek was wiping down the counter now.

"And we have an extra bed if you need a place to crash or something." Elsa added.

"I don't know, I'd have to think about it. Hey what time is it?" Anna asked.

"Ten till seven why?" Derek looked up from his work.

Anna cursed herself. "Fuck! I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow. And yes I will think about your offer." She ran outside and jumped into her truck. The tires squealed as she raced home.

* * *

"You're late." Her mom pointed a spoon at her.

Anna sighed in relief, dinner wasn't ready yet. "I'm sorry we lost track of time, I'm really sorry."

"Mhmm. Sure, 'lost track of time' I get it. Go wash up for dinner." Her mother waved her away.

Anna rushed up to her room and flopped onto her bed. "Work..in a club...I do need the money. But what are my parents going to say...this has bad idea written all over it. Gah but the money! And I'd get to spend more time with Elsa." She let out a deep breath and untied her braids, she slipped off her shoes and sat up. Anna went to her desk and started up her laptop.

Anna opened her story and stared at the words. Her mind was thinking about everything but writing. "Ugh!" She sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Dinner!" She heard from the stairs.

The red head got went down and took her seat next to her father. "So how was school today?"

"Good." Anna said simply.

"Is that why you weren't there for your last two classes?" He dad looked over at her. Anna's mom shot her a death stare.

"Where were you Anna?" He said sternly.

"I...I was..I was helping a friend." It wasn't the complete truth but Anna figured it was good enough.

"And this friend is more important then school?" Her mother jumped in.

"You guys don't understand, she was crying and I couldn't just leave her like that. So yes it was more important then school. And if I'm going to be honest with both of you, public school sucks. The people are asshats. And it's not like it was for nothing, I have a job now." She finished proudly.

"Asshats?" Her mother cocked her brow.

"Yes, asshats." Anna confirmed.

Anna's father was trying not to burst out laughing. "So where is this job of yours then."

"It's uh...at a club." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He dad poked her.

"A twenty four hour store." She lied. "They need someone for a night shift and my friend got me the job. There's a guard and everything it's no biggy just ten till three." Anna stared at her plate.

"Alright. But you can't skip school and you better keep your grades up. Do you understand?" Her dad's voice told her that he was very serious.

"And when do you start." Her mom added.

Anna looked at her oddly quiet brother. "I'm not sure, possibly tomorrow." Inside she was bursting with joy, the angels were singing and life was going to be okay.

The table fell silent as everyone ate, Anna tried to eat as fast as she could to tell Elsa the good news. She excused herself and washed her plate, leaving it out to dry, before rushing up stairs.

Anna whipped out her phone as she stripped into her underwear. _Elsa! I'll take that job. _She hit send and watched as the green bar filled across her phone. She stared blankly at it, awaiting a response.

_YAY! I'll see you tomorrow then! Could you come a bit earlier? Say around 7:30ish, Derek's gunna teach you a few things and don't worry about clothes, just wear whatever. :)_

The red head couldn't stop smiling to herself, she locked the screen and sat her phone down. She stared up at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. "For the first time in forever nothings in my way." Anna whispered into the dark.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, a smile still plastered to her face.

* * *

Elsa shot up, her breathing heavy, her hair pale hair clinging to her sweaty body. She looked around her room as her eyes adjusted. Her hand reached for the phone next to her pillow. The clock read 5:32 am.

"Fuck." She murmured. Elsa ran a hand through her hair, the cold air in the room surrounding her warm body. There was a soft knock on her door. "I'm awake. You know you can come in...we've known each other for how long?"

The door creaked open and the boy slipped through. "I was just checking to make sure you were okay, I heard you crying." His voice was soft and soothing to the girls ears.

"Nightmares, again. I'm fine. I always am right?" She smiled weakly, looking up at him.

"That's not the point Els. It's okay to rely on other people sometimes. You don't have to carry all this weight by yourself." The bed moved as he sat down, he laid back. His head now inches from the girls crossed legs.

Elsa looked into his green eyes seemed to glow in the dark room, his face shapely face looked soft and smooth as the sun started to rise. "You better go to a shower and go to school, there's a red head waiting for you." And just like that he was gone again, Elsa was alone.

The water felt nice against her skin, running through her long blond hair, that went almost down the full of her back. Tonight's the night, she kept telling herself. She finally got to watch the girl, to hang out with her for a longer time, she wasn't going to mess it up.

Images of Anna sailed through her head, how happy she was when Elsa showed her their library, her face when she was done drawing, and the way she looked so lost in thought while she was drawing.

Elsa slipped on a light blue tank top and pulled on a flannel shirt. She had practically gone straight when he plopped twenty or thirty old flannel shirts, that he had grown out of, on her bed. They still smelled like him, even after all this time. Like old books and coffee beans. Now a days he wore some cologne that made girls go wild.

The blond smiled to herself in the mirror, her hair in a beautiful long braid, the way the shirt crawled past her hips, and her old ripped sweats that had been turned into shorts, sitting nicely on her hips.

Satisfied with the outcome of her dress, she grabbed her bag and headed for her Jeep. "I still don't know how you keep that thing running." Derek said from the bar.

"Her." She glared at him.

"_She _is older then me." He laughed.

"Hey, be nice." Elsa hugged the hood of her white Jeep. "I've just put a lot of love into her." This caused Derek to double over, his loud laugh filling the warehouse.

"Fuck you bro. Just open the door." The Jeep roared to life as Derek crawled to the door, lifting it and letting the cold morning air in.

"Later!" He called to her as she raced down the road and bounced off the curb.

Elsa always loved driving her Jeep, something about wind in her face, the road under the tires, it cleared her head. And Derek was right, she was old, but she had never failed to start in the mornings, always took the girl where she needed to go, and got a lot of attention from the guys.

As Elsa pulled in to the mostly empty parking lot, she decided to park next to Anna's spot today. The stupid Honda that usually took this spot could go fuck itself she decided. So like every morning since they met, a total of three days, she set out cones blocking anyone from parking in Anna's spot.

She stayed in her Jeep listening to music and watching the parking lot fill up and as first bell rung, she waited. She must have drifted off, because she awoke with a start, as second bell rang through school, Anna pulled in. Quickly she moved the cones out of sight and jumped back into her Jeep as it came around the corner. Elsa couldn't help but smile as the girl pulled in.

"Hey." Anna smiled.

"Hi." Elsa could feel her bones relax.

"I see you've decided to join me." Anna's shoulders felt lose and free.

Elsa felt her cheeks get hot. "Well, I just figured it would be easier to find you after school." _Fucking lair._ Elsa reminded herself.

"Oh cool. Shall we go to class? You'd be on time for once." Anna giggled at her own couldn't help the smile that took her face.

"I'd love to." She hopped out, her braid slapping her back as she landed.

The girls walked together, their hands almost touching a few times. People stared at Elsa, whom couldn't even be bothered, she felt like a Queen right now. And the look on Mr. G's face when they walked in ten minutes early. Priceless.

"Elsa." He mumbled."Anna, could I talk to you for a moment."

Elsa continued to her desk, as Anna went to their teacher.

"Yes?" Elsa could hear them.

"How did you get her to come early?" His voice a bit hushed.

"I asked her if she wanted to go to class?" Anna looked puzzled, which made Elsa smiled, again.

"Nevermind it doesn't matter." He shooed her away.

Anna looked at the blond girl. Elsa shrugged like she had no idea what they said. And as class wore on and the girls played footsie, then getting yelled at by the teacher, Elsa's heart beat faster, she felt lighter, and every breath she took felt like pure oxygen.

"See you later then?" Anna was smiling, her eyes set on Elsa.

"Meet me out by our cars for lunch. And no we aren't skipping again. Relax." Elsa smiled back as they walked out of class and went their separate ways.

Science seemed to take forever, like time had magically slowed down. Elsa had zoned out, her head phones played some band she had never heard of, as she watched the teacher moving and talking. Her glanced at the clock every few seconds, waiting and waiting for lunch to arrive.

And finally as if god had gotten tired of watching her suffer, the bell rang and Elsa bolted from class. She was almost running down the halls, when out of no where she crashed into something. Or someone.

"And where do you think you're going blondie." A stern voice asked.

"I, uh." She looked up. "Leave me alone Hans."

"I asked you a question, _bitch._" He shoved her lightly.

"Fuck you. Leave. Me. Alone." She scowled and tried to move around him, but he was too fast.

He began to chuckle. "Leave the poor red head alone, no body has time for you. Besides I think I might fuck her." His smile was sadistic.

Elsa felt tears burning in her eyes. She glanced to the side, lockers, she looked to her other side, more lockers. _Fuck where am I?_ A tear broke away and rolled down her cheek. _Turn around and run. Run Elsa. RUN! _Her mind screamed as her legs got the memo.

The blond bolted backwards away from Hans. She raced down the hall, not turning to see if anyone had followed. Finally she found her way outside and into the parking lot. _Jeep. Jeep, I need my Jeep._ By now she couldn't stop the tears, they washed over her like a wave.

She sniffled as she climbed into the drivers seat. "Elsa!" A voice called from the other side of the parking lot. "Elsa wait! Where are you going?" The voice was soft and soothing, kind of like Dereks.

Elsa took her hand from the shifter and pulled her feet away from the pedals, her vision now blurry as she sobbed into the steering wheel. She felt a hand on her back, her head turned and she looked up into Annas beautiful eyes, shining down at her.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head, her voice unable to work. "Scoot over. You can't drive and I'm not sitting on your lap."

"Wha-What?" Elsa squeaked.

"Move over." Anna smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Dubstep night

Chapter 5

"This is amazing!" Anna screamed as her braids flew back in the wind.

Elsa laughed and wiped away her remaining tears and looked at the girl now driving her Jeep. She couldn't help but smile as they raced down the highway, weaving through the cars. Elsa leaned back and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"Elsa! Where do you want to go?" Anna yelled over the wind.

"Back to school." The blond called back.

"What? Why?" Anna slowed down as they took an off ramp into town.

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble again. You need to go to class Anna." She sighed and watched the girl drive into an empty parking lot.

"But what about you?" Anna voice barely more then a whisper.

Elsa smiled. "I'll be fine. Come on I'll drive." Quickly they exchanged seats and were headed back the way they came.

Anna decided now would be a wonderful time to stand up. Going 70 mph. On the highway. "FUCK ANNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Elsa screamed trying to keep the Jeep steady. "SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"

But Anna laughed and flew her arms back, letting the wind take them. A truck flew by them with a guys head sticking out the window. "Yeah baby!" He yelled at them.

The red head laughed at them, she felt Elsa's hand pulling on her leg. Anna looked back to see a surprisingly low sign approaching them at high speeds. Ducking just in time to keep her head on her shoulders, she flopped down in the seat.

"You're fucking crazy! I'm gunna keep you." Elsa smiled and Anna laughed.

Soon they pulled back into school. "You better hurry, class starts in three minutes." Elsa didn't want her to go, but she knew it was right.

Anna leaned over. "Thank you." She kissed the pale cheek in front of her. Elsa gasped.

Elsa sat there in shock, she watched the red head walk to the doors and disappear inside. Red snaked it's way into her cheeks. She let out the breath she was holding. Her hand skimming the place where the beautiful lips had been.

* * *

_Fucking school. I hate this class. I have no friends here, expect for Elsa. Fucking school. _Anna kicked herself as she listen to the English teach drone on and on about Romeo and Juliet. _Why can't there be a lesbian love story that went down in history? Why this mushy boy girl crap._ Anna snickered at her own thoughts.

She was finally released from the pit of mushy death and her legs carried her off to science.

"Anna, wait up." A voice called behind her.

When she looked back, she was greeted with a smile and red hair. _Hans._ A voice told her. "Hi." The boy said.

"Hi." Anna did not want to take this conversation any further.

"You're new right? Of course you are, so I was wondering... if maybe you'd like to go have dinner with me some time?" He was smooth and his voice was steady.

Anna looked him over. _Cocky, wants to please his parents, has lots of brothers, probably can't keep his dick in his pants._ "Uhm, I'll think about it. I've got to go to class so, see you around." Anna turned and smiled at her self. _What a Jerk. _The little voice said.

Science was no better then English. Anna sat there and tried to listen as the teacher went on and on about the importance of ecosystems or something. All she could think about was getting home. Home and then to the club.

Tonight was going to be her first night working with Elsa. Derek too, but Elsa. She was...well gorgeous. But these feelings Anna was having, they weren't right. _You might like women but you can't actually do anything about it. Think about your parents._ She sighed quietly.

When class was over she rushed to her truck. Elsa must have left already, the spot next to her was empty. Anna jumped in her truck and got in line to leave.

She took the longest way possible to get home. Her mind was stuffed full of feelings and she didn't trust herself to carry a real conversation with her mom.

Olaf was out playing with some of the neighborhood kids when she finally pulled into her drive. "Anna!" He ran to give her a big hug.

She pulled the boy up into her arms. "How was your day little man?"

His eyes were beaming at his big sister. "It was fun. Me and momma made brownies!" He smiled.

"Sounds delicious! Shall we enter the cave?" She chuckled.

"On ward my steed!" He cried out, Anna giggled.

She set the little boy free when they opened the door. Anna tossed her pack on the stairs and followed her little brother into the kitchen.

"Make out session last to long?" Her mom asked as she came in.

"Ew god. No mom, I hit traffic. Geez." She mind drifted to what it would be like to kiss Elsa. Her lips looked like clouds and her tongue was probably delicious. The image crashed around her as Olaf plopped a warm brownie in front of her.

"Thanks." She said cheerfully, patting his head like a dog. He ran off, the front door opening and closing in the background.

"So how was school?" Anna's mom asked.

"Good. Oh I need to leave early for work since it's my first day and all." She told her between brownie bites.

"Okay. Should I make dinner early then?"

"Uhm, no it's alright. I can take it to go." Anna nodded.

"Alrighty." Anna turned to go to her room. "Oh, Anna. I forgot. This came in the mail for you today." Her mom handed her a rather large box.

"Thanks." Anna turned and glided up the stairs her new box in hand.

She set it down on her bed and looked at it for a moment. There was no return address, just some fancy writing on the front. Anna grabbed a knife from her desk and cut the tape. She slipped the contents of the box onto her bed. Her breath hitched.

"Oh my god." She breathed. A silver cased laptop stared up at her. There were a pair of clothes and a letter.

_Dearest Anna,_

_ Welcome to the team. We are glad to have you on board, this is your official care package. You will be doing something we have wanted to do for a very long time. Adding a special something to our show. As you may have noticed already, the laptop before you has our new logo on it. It has also been preloaded by a close friend with all the program you might need. Included in this package is a drawing tablet. Please bring these things with you tonight, the clothes are optional. See you soon._

_ Your friends,_

_ Elsa & Derek_

The note fell from her hands as she grabbed her new laptop. _**The Sound of Winter, **_flashed onto the screen. A completely customized desk top loaded. She stared at the beauty and simplicity of it. Everything she needed was there, but it wasn't boring and dull like other desk tops, it seemed to flow and move. Like a river. Anna set the new piece of tech down and looked through the rest of her things.

Her new tablet was gray, a pen attached to the side. It was wireless, which made her even more happy. The clothes that came with everything, were even more stunning.

The shirt, that looked my like a sweater. Had a high collar, the material was soft against her skin. It was green, next to her hair it would look amazing. The sleeves were long and stitched to look like they were rolled back.

Anna slid the sweater on over her tank top. The fabric seemed to swallow her, it was so soft around her arms, her neck felt pillowed by the collar, in a few words it was like a big warm hug. The pants were very simple, blue jeans. Very skinny blue jeans, but they seemed to slide up her legs, like they were meant to fit her and only her.

The red head looked at herself in the long mirror on wall. The green sweater sat below her butt, it curved inward and clung to her legs. The jeans looked like a second skin, but they flaunted her best qualities. But there was something missing.

She looked around her room. Her eyes rested on a pair of aqua glasses that her mom had bought her. The lenses were fake, but they looked like real glasses. And as she slid them onto her face, her head turned back to the mirror.

"Perfect." She smiled at herself.

* * *

Anna parked her truck and walked into the warehouse.

"Anna!" Derek cried out.

She looked around but Elsa was no where to be found. Derek was walking towards her. "I need to show you how to mix drinks before tonight starts. Elsa's taking a shower, she should be out soon."

"I thought I was 'adding something special to the show' tonight?" Anna asked the boy as she proceeded towards him.

"We've never had a chick bar tender. Let alone a smoking hot, hipster, bar tender. I see you decided on the clothes we sent you." He was beaming with happiness.

"Have you tried this thing on? It's like a big hug...all the time!" They both laughed. Derek took her bag and set it aside.

"Okay. First I'll get everyone started with their special drinks and crap. Most of the people are normals, and they will help you if you need it. But once everyone starts getting a little drunk, you can just fill glasses with anything. And I do mean anything. One night, I filled this guys cup with this warm beer that was sitting around all night. He thought it was magical." Derek laughed loudly. He showed her the ropes of mixing drinks and how to deal with drunks.

"I hope he isn't boring you Anna." The blond goddess descended the stairs of the loft.

Anna watched as the girl came down. A simple black short dress hugged her figure, her hair was wrapped in a messy bun, still damp from her shower. Her feet were slipped in to a pair of sexy black boots. Anna's eyes soaked up the beauty before her.

"Did you bring your laptop?" Anna snapped back to reality.

"Uhm, yeah. It's in my bag." Derek handed the girl her pack, and Anna pulled out her laptop and tablet.

"Sweet, it's dubstep night. Do you think you could whip up a cool background picture for our new screen?" Elsa pointed over to the stage.

There was a large white screen the sat nicely against the wall. _How did I not notice that?_

"Yeah sure." The red head opened up a drawing program and began to mock up a brilliant logo for tonight. "What do you want it to say?" Her eyes still focused on the screen.

"Dubstep." Elsa whispered into her ear, causing Anna to shiver.

* * *

"Ready?" Derek asked, taking his position at the door.

"Ready." Elsa smiled.

Anna sighed, she tried to relax. "Ready."

The door flipped open and the people poured in. Everyone seemed to take their time tonight, Elsa hadn't started any music yet. There was no chanting, like her first time, and everyone was calm.

"I'm gunna need you guys and gals to put your hands up!" Elsa's voice rang out over the speakers and hands flew up every where.

"Please give a warm welcome to our new bartender and artist! Don't forget to leave a good tip." A song began to take up her voice.

The people roared and the beat began to pound. Everyone was very friendly and they didn't mind her taking the time to make sure their drinks were right. Anna could have sworn as the night rolled on, that almost every guy had tried to ask her out and even a few girls. But Anna had eyes for only one person in that room. Elsa.

Anna watched the girl bouncing and laughing. Her smile seemed to fill the room of dancing people. And when the bass dropped, they hands went up, and they people jumped. This always made Anna laugh. But she loved it.

As people began to leave and the music began to settle down. Elsa came over, asking Anna for something, anything. Her face was sweaty and her hair clung to her neck, but somehow it only made her shine brighter. _I'm falling in love with her._ Anna realized.

* * *

**Hello! I'm at the bottom today! First off I would like to thank all my 40 followers! You guys keep coming and we are only on chapter 5! :) Let me know in the comments if you'd like to dive more into Elsa, I think I've given enough hints into her life. Also if you have any ideas that sound completely crazy..I want to hear them! Hope you guys are working on your logos! I have yet to see any ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken bonds and Drunk nights

Chapter 6

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elsa laughed. "Water, Anna. I need water."

"What? Oh yeah right, water." Anna grabbed a glass, flew some ice in and filled it with water. She slid the glass into the pale hand, their fingers brushed. Anna sucked in her breath, the girls finger were cool, almost like there was ice running through her veins, but soft like velvet.

"I cannot believe you guys do this every other night." Anna said recollecting her thoughts. Both stared at her in disbelief.

"Anna, no. We do something like this once a week. The rest of the time, we set up tables and it's more of a lounge." Derek took a sip from his glass.

"Oh.." Anna sounded sad.

"Why? You thought we had all this from club nights every few days?" Derek cocked his brow at the girl.

"No! No..I just thought...well actually I had no clue what you guys really were." Anna confessed. She could feel Elsa's eyes watching her.

"Well you girls have fun. I'm gunna head to bed. See you tomorrow." He stalked off, but not before whispering something into Elsa's ear. Her face went flushed as he disappeared up the stairs.

Anna couldn't help but wonder. "That was fun. Having you here all night, doing things..." Elsa's voice drifted. The blond took a deep breath, preparing to say something.

"Elsa wait." The red head held up her hand. She walked around the bar and took a seat next to the girl. "You keep saying you like me. I'm not sure if that's just as a friend or more-"

"Anna, I-"

"No let me finish. Because Elsa, I...I think.." She took a deep breath, "I think I like you." Her eyes were closed, not willing to watch the damage. Then a soft hand pressed against her face, soon after, lips. Her lips, Elsa's lips. Her soft, icy, pink lips. Anna's eyes shot open, the girls face was pressed against hers. Elsa's long eye lashes, the tiny scar on her nose, even her eyes moving under her eyelids, Anna could see every little detail of the girls face.

Anna felt herself push back, the kiss digging deeper. Elsa's mouth opened against her's, she felt the girls tongue glide along her bottom lip. Anna's mouth slid open, giving the blond every incentive to continue. Even the girls tongue seemed to be cool, but Anna loved the feeling. Her warm body against the cold skin, like a chilly drink on a warm day.

Elsa moaned and she pulled away. They looked at each other, really looked at each other, and for the first time, both of them felt it. Some kind of connection. Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

Anna closed the door behind her as they slipped into Elsa's room. When she turned her eyes went straight to the topless girl in front of her. "E-elsa..I uhm..I'm not comfortable with this." But her eyes said otherwise. They couldn't get enough of this almost naked girl.

"Fine. But I'm only cuddling on two conditions." She smiled back.

"Uh, okay?"

"One, nothing but underwear. And two, I can kiss you all I want. But I wont go any further." Elsa's face was alive, those eyes burned through her body with x-ray vision.

Elsa stood up, slowly walking over to the red head. Her hips swayed and a sly smile took up her face. Anna watched as the blond took her hand, pulling her closer. Elsa rested the girls hand on her hip. "See? It's okay. Just relax, no one can judge you. No one can hurt you. Come closer."

Anna's mind was blank, her heart was racing, and her hands trembled. Elsa pulled the girl in and their lips met. Her head spun as everything raced back to her. She felt Elsa's hands grab the hem of her sweater, pulling it slowly up, her arms went up and Elsa tossed it aside.

The room spun around them, Anna could hear music in her ears. It was soft, but definitely there. It's beat filled her veins, fear grabbed her mind and she pulled back from Elsa's grasp. "Elsa wait. I can't." Her hands searched for the door.

"Anna, no wait." Elsa reached for the girl. "Please don't go, I'm sorry." She could feel tears building in her eyes.

"I need to go home. I'm sorry Elsa." The knob turned, she grabbed her sweater and slipped out. Her face was wet, she could feel it. When she burst into the library, her knees began to wobble. She could feel her body tense and relax and tense. _Breath, deep breaths, now is not the time for panic attacks. Breath Anna, BREATH! _She yelled at herself.

Some how she made it to the couch, she threw herself down and cried. Her body tense then relaxed, tense then relaxed. There was a hand on the bare skin of her back.

"Anna? Are you okay?" It was Derek, she knew his voice now. "Hang on, I'll get you some water." Quick footsteps sounded in her ears, bare feet on metal stairs, the soft sound of Elsa crying behind the brick wall.

_Elsa..crying.. _She thought.

When Derek came back, she sat up and looked at him. His soft face, his glowing green eyes in the dark room. There were candles lit around the room that added an beautiful glow to the books. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, yet she wasn't sad.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? And then I'll go beat up Elsa." He joked, his smile was warm.

Anna sat her glass down and slipped back into her sweater. She felt herself lean into the boy. Her heart relaxed, her blood slowed down, and her mind steadied. But words would not come to her. She shook her head instead.

"Alright, that's okay." Was all he said, his hand swept the red hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Anna could feel time pass, slowly at first then picking up. "Anna." A soft voice called from behind the couch. Derek's chest rose and fell rhythmically, he had long since fallen asleep.

"I-I'm sorry, that I pushed you. I didn't mean to go to far." The girls voice quivered. Anna shut her eyes, holding back tears. "I understand if you want to leave. I understand if you never want to see me again. I just thought...I'm sorry. I'm an idiot and I ruined everything." There were soft foot steps then the sound of a door closing softly.

Anna felt tears slid down. She picked herself up, but stopped for a moment. She watched Derek, he looked peaceful, happy, like he had everything figured out. Her feet moved and her body followed.

The seat was cool in her truck, but it started up with no problems, like always. Anna took a deep breath to steady her shaking hands. Her body led her home, shifting and stopping without the help of her mind. She was on auto-pilot.

The house was dark when she pulled in and quietly she snuck inside and up to her room, closing and locking the door. She collapsed onto her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next couple days didn't feel real. They felt like a play and she was the only person watching. Anna avoided Elsa at all costs, she had even skipped math on Friday. Her phone was filled will messages from the blond girl.

"I told you.." Kristoff said over the phone.

"Would you drop it, god damn." Anna didn't want to think back to that night.

"Whatever, look there's this pub in town wanna grab a drink with me and some friends?" He kindly asked.

"Aren't we _all_ underage?" She wondered.

"Oaken doesn't care. He think the drinking age should be 16 here." Kristoff laughed.

"I don't know, it's a school night." Anna argued.

Kristoff sighed. "Anna, it's been two weeks. We are like best buddies now and best buddies do things together, plus you need to get out of that house. If you aren't there at two, I'm going to come and get you." He was stern with her.

"Gah! Fine! I'll be there. See you soon." She hung up and threw her phone on her bed. It vibrated.

Anna ignored it. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Good enough I guess." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed her bag and keys.

"I'm going out!" She yelled as she glided down the stairs.

"Be safe!" Two voices yelled back.

Anna climbed into her truck, plugged in her phone and drove off. Wandering Oakens Pub was easy enough to find, she parked right next to the front door and jumped out. Her phone read 2:10, and like magic Kristoff called her.

"Where are you?" She could hear soft music in the background.

"Outside, damn." Anna said as she opened the door.

"Left." His voice said, so she turned. "Other left." Anna rolled her eyes and walked over to the group of guys.

She was greeted with "Heys," and "Anna!" As she sat down next to Kristoff a mug was placed in front of her.

"If you need anything just holler, yeah?" The large man said before walking away.

"So why am I here?" Anna asked the table.

"Because Anna," One boy began. "We care about you. And you just mope around school and stay home all the time. You need to get out and explore the world! Live a little."

"You're a beautiful girl, you need to grace the world with your beauty." Said another boy.

"What they are trying to say is, you need to give up on Elsa. This is crazy, you guys weren't even together. Just let it go." Kristoff explained.

Anna shrugged and downed her mug.

"And she can drink...I'm in love." The boys all stared at her.

Her empty mug was replaced with a full one. "That was fast." She stared down at the new mug.

"We've payed for three mugs a person already. I picked up yours so no need to worry." Kristoff smiled.

Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to drink down the liquid. "Alright. Let's play a game then. Who ever drinks their whole pint the slowest has to buy another round." Anna could feel the alcohol replacing her blood. And it felt amazing.

"What is life." A black haired boy cried.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Mugs flew up, then slammed against the table. Anna was smiling as she watched the boys trying to finish their drinks. Kristoff was next, he was breathing heavy.

A boy named Kai was last. When the next round came, they all smiled at each other. This was war, who was going to move first.

It was Kai, who tried to not be last again, but failed. And round after round of drinks, Anna was never last. But life began to slow down, everyone was smiling and laughing. Someone even suggested spin the bottle.

"Whoa! No way!" Anna slurred.

"Oh come on Anna, it'll be fun." Kristoff lightly punched her.

Anna laughed. "No, I only kiss girls." She giggled. They all broke out laughing.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry but good enough to see that she was home. There were voices in the hall, but she couldn't catch what they were saying. Anna's head was throbbing, she tried to sit up but collapsed back down when there was a sharp pain in her head.

She felt her phone vibrate. She peeled it out of her pocket. _"Anna! Last night was so crazy! Hope you head's alright. :P"_ It was Kristoff.

"_What the heck happened?" _She texted back.

"_I'll tell you at school." _She dropped her phone onto her comforter. Her mom walked in.

"I cannot believe you. You're 17! You cannot be going out and drinking..and then having your friends drag your passed out body back home. That is not okay with me!" Anna's head was throbbing, her mom was just making it worse.

"Can we talk about this later. I have to go to school." To Anna's relief the sharp pain in her head didn't come back when she sat up.

Her mother looked shocked. Her mouth was open and her hands were up. Anna could tell she was angry, but the older woman stomped out of the room, slamming the door.

Anna climbed out of bed and took a shower.

When she pulled into the parking lot her hands were on auto-pilot, she went to her old spot. Ever since the Elsa accident, she always parked somewhere else. When she pulled next to the Jeep she could feel her heart speed up.

There she was. Sitting there in the door less Jeep. Her hair was down, hooked around one shoulder. Elsa's blue eyes glistened, her face smeared with tears. But she was smiling. Smiling at Anna. As the red head got out, carefully. Elsa too climbed from her jeep.

"Hey." Her voice was small and scared.

"Hi." Elsa said shyly.

"Math class?" Anna offered.

"Sure." Her platinum hair waved in the breezy as they walked.

Anna's hands shook as she clenched her bag, she couldn't think straight. _Talk to her._ She thought. But words wouldn't come out when she opened her mouth. So instead they just walked in silence. And for once it was nice.

* * *

**Hello friends, readers, beautiful people. I hope this makes up for how bad the other Chapter 6 was...I will be drafting Chapter 7, but we will see. I'm still unsure. Anyway have a good day and I'm sorry that my first drafts haven't been my best. Also sorry again for the triple update today...It's been a seriously long day, very emotional too.  
**

**P.S. Follow me on tumblr you meanies. :P Love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**If you haven't read the new Chapter 6, go do that. More at the bottom. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Alright that's all for today, don't forget to do problems 9-20 tonight." Mr. G walked back over to his desk. The sounds of books closing and people talking filled the room.

"Anna, wait." Elsa grabbed the girl tanned arm. "Could we just talk for a second." Her blue eyes looked up into Anna's emerald ones.

"I have to get to class. Maybe later." She did her best to keep her voice steady.

There was pain in the girls eyes and her hands seemed colder then ever. "I'll be in my Jeep after school..if you change your mind." She spoke softly but loud enough for Anna to hear.

Everyone seemed to be giving Anna high five's and talking to her today. She couldn't help but wonder what really happened last night. Her head still throbbed and her history teacher was not helping. The time today was passing very quickly, soon enough she was free.

_Now time to find out how epic I was last night._ She smiled and raced down the hall to find Kristoff.

Everyone was underneath the willow tree waiting for her, apparently. "Anna!" Kristoff stood up and hugged her.

"Hey guys." She smiled at everyone. "So I need to know what happened last night. Everyone is giving me high fives and talking to me. It's weird and uncomfortable." The guys looked at her like she was crazy.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kai asked.

"I told you she wouldn't." One of the other boys added.

"Anna..you bashed Hans car up." Kristoff spoke up, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed her pictures of a bashed and banged up Mustang.

"There you are you bitch!" Someone yelled across the courtyard. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

They four boy stood up and surrounded her. Kristoff in the front. She hadn't realized how big he was until now. Hans and his goons rushed over.

"Get the fuck out of my way, reindeer boy." Hans spat.

"Is there something wrong?" Kristoff teased.

"You know exactly what she did. I'm going to break her face." He screamed. People had begun to surround them, but there were no teachers insight.

Anna's hand begun to shake, she could feel the people around her, everyone holding their breath waiting for someone to throw the first punch.

She balled her fist. She could feel her heart beat, the sound of her soul, the music in her veins, she could feel it all.

Her feet moved forward, her hand pulled Kristoff back lightly. "What are you gunna do abou-" Her words were cut short as a fist connected with her stomach. Anna took a step back and looked at the pathetic boy.

Life slowed down around her, Hans prepping another punch aimed at her face. She side stepped and he missed, Anna grabbed stuck her foot out and he tripped. But he was back on his feet quickly.

Everyone had taken a few steps back giving them room. They circled each other now. Anna waited for the right moment to strike.

Hans advanced, rage in his strikes. Anna blocked and dodged his flurry of punches. "Is that all you got?" She taunted, smiling. "My turn." Her bag slipped from her shoulder. Her feet launched her body forward towards the boy.

Her fist were a blur, but her precision was extraordinary. Her kicks well placed, the boy was trying to block, but her speed and power over came him. He kept trying to back up, his back pressed against the trunk of the willow. People were yelling and shouting.

Anna watched the boys face. Pain was all she saw. There was a final punch to the stomach. Then she stopped. "That'll teach you to mess with my friends." All eyes were on her. Everyone had fallen silent. Then clapping. Shouting, people swarm around her patting her on the back. Hans looked up at her, his face bloody and beaten.

She reached her hand down. But he spat at her. She shrugged pick up her bag and went to class with a stunned Kristoff. "Where the hell did you learn to fight? I cannot believe you beat of Hans!" He kept saying.

"Kristoff stop." Her voice was stern. "I let my rage take over. That was not me. I'm not like that, I'm shut in, a loner, shy. I've never even hit anyone. I don't know what happened. So please don't praise me when I feel bad for what I've done." Her hands were shaking. She could feel tears beginning to build.

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought..." He had looked so big not long ago, but now...now something changed.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?" She couldn't believe the words left her mouth.

"I..no..I just..no I'm not." He stuttered.

Anna turned and ran down the hall. Tears fell.

* * *

Nobody came after her. Nobody stopped and asked her if she was okay. Because nobody cared. Her truck was warm under the sun. She knew she couldn't leave, but she could hide away from everyone here. In her little slice of solitude. With the music and the cool breeze she felt almost safe, almost untouchable. Like her emotions could never take her again.

Time drifted by, not by minutes but by songs. Her tears had long since stopped when Elsa climbed in. Anna was use to this now, having no boundaries, no space of her own, not when Elsa was around anyway.

"I don't want to talk." Anna spoke bluntly.

"Good. Listen." Elsa's voice was steady. "I'm sorry that I scared you or made you feel uncomfortable, I didn't mean to. Anna I'm in love with you. From the moment I saw you, I knew that you were something special. I knew that I had to call you mine. But I fucked that up and I understand you don't want to be around me...but you could at least text me back every once in awhile. I will never ask you to do anything again Anna. But please...please don't hate me. Don't ignore me, don't look through me anymore. Please just be my friend. I need you in my life and if that's the only way...then so be it." Elsa let out a breath.

"I don't hate.." Anna whispered. "You didn't fuck up either."

"Then please tell me how to fix this." Elsa pleaded.

"You can't fix this."

"What?" Elsa's voice was filled with hurt.

"You can't fix me Elsa. I'm broken, I've spent sixteen years of my life living alone with no friends. I've hurt people and I can't take back the things I've done. I can't control my emotions. You didn't fuck up Elsa...I did." Anna looked up at the sky.

There was an eerie silence between them.

"Everyone's a little bit of a fixer upper." Elsa finally spoke up. "And I want to help you."

"How Elsa! How can _you_ fix _me_?" Anna yelled.

"All you need is a little bit of love." Elsa smiled back.

"Just leave...please." Anna turned.

"Okay... but Anna, just remember the more you push me away the more I will fight to get back to you. Oh and we are open tonight if you wanna come. You don't even have to work..just come and relax." Elsa's platinum hair barely escaped the closing door. She climbed into her Jeep and left.

Anna knew all hell would break loose when she got home, so she took the long way. When she pulled up, her fathers car was parked. "Well shit." She sighed and got out. Seconds after she went inside she heard, "Anna, could you come here a moment." Her hands began to shake.

"We need to talk." Her father said as she sat down on the couch, her parents in front of her.

"We would like an explanation for your actions." Her mother started.

"I was being a kid." Anna said simply. Her father twitched.

"No. You were being stupid and reckless." He argued.

"And what do you think being a kid is? All mature and never do anything wrong, always please your parents and stay out of trouble? Well sorry to burst your perfect little bubble, _dad._ Before I decided to go to public school, you guys were always telling me I should get out of the house and live a little. But now when I decide to "live a little" you criticize me and tell me I'm stupid and reckless. You're both a bunch of hypocrites." Anna retorted, she took a deep breath but her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Her mother looked at her dad, there was concern in her eyes. Anna could tell she was close to winning this stupid argument.

"Is that why you lied to us?" Asked her father.

"What?" Anna's mind raced.

"You told us you got a job at a store. Then why, on your first night, did you go to the warehouse district?"

"What are you talking about?" They knew..Anna was screw and she knew it.

"You're phone Anna!" He had raised his voice.

"You-you tracked my phone?!" Anna was shocked, her parents had always let her be private and keep to herself, they didn't check her texts or ask to many questions. Until now.

"Yes, sweetie, we were worried about you. You understand right?" Her mothers soft voice wasn't a comfort this time.

"No! No I don't understand! What the hell!?" Anna jumped up, her hands stopped shaking.

Her dad stepped forward in front of his wife. "Calm down Anna. We just wanted to know you would be alright." His voice was steady and calm.

"I'm leaving." Anna pushed past her father and raced up to her room.

"Anna, wait!" Her mother called, Anna swung around.

"What!? What more do you want? You want to know where I was? I was at a club, because that's where I work. Because a beautiful girl asked me to come. Because I am an artist! And you know what? I loved it, the thrill of lying to you guys, the bass thumping through my veins. Her soft lips against mine. I. Loved. Ever. Second." Anna yelled, she could feel her blood boiling and her gears turning.

Her father expression told her everything. She turned and went to her room. Anna could hear her mom begin to cry into her fathers shoulder. She knew that she had hurt them.

Anna stuffed clothes into her backpack. She grabbed everything she could think of throwing it into bags and tossing them out her window into the drive way. She looked over her room one last time. "Good-bye." Anna whispered. _You are over reacting. Stop and think about what your doing! Anna they were trying to protect you!_ The voice in her head tried to persuade her. _He would kick me out anyway. He hates me, I know it. I have to leave. _She reminded herself.

Anna packed her truck when she felt a pull on her shirt. "Anna where are you going." Olaf asked looking up at his big sister.

"I'm...I've got to go away for a little bit buddy." She could feel the tears building.

"Why?" His voice was sad.

Anna felt a tear roll down her cheek as she picked up the little boy. "Because I need to find out who I am."

"You're my sister." He snuggled his head into the crook of her neck.

"I know little guy. But I have to do this, I'll be back soon. I promise. But for now," She set him down, "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." He watched as his sister climbed into her truck.

"Okay." She said, as she pulled away and drove down the road.

* * *

**So I know there is probably a lot of confusion right now about yesterday, first off I'm sorry. I over reacted. Yes I have re-written chapter 6, no you didn't miss anything in the chapter 7 that was released, that was just a note. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this is my confirmation that I will be continuing with this story.**

**That you all for the nice comments and constant support. This Chapter is dedicated to Guest 2.0, TheBandits16, and t3l4m0n.**


	8. Chapter 8: Strangers and Waffles

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I was taking a short break, kinda. Haha anyway I don't have much to say so, here's chapter 8 I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 8

The truck pulled to a stop in front of the large brick warehouse. Anna stopped for a moment, her mind kept playing back what had happened. She leaned her head on the steering wheel, turned her music up a bit, and cried.

Her door opened shortly after and someone climbed in, Anna hoped it was an ax murderer. It was Elsa. "Hey, whats wrong?"

Anna only shook her head.

"Well would you like to come inside and get something to drink?" The soft, sweet voice asked. Anna could hear the girl shift in her seat. "By the looks of it, you need a place to stay. Come on, I'll have Derek get your bags."

Anna felt her door open then Elsa was lightly pushing her out of the truck. She stood up and stretched her tense muscles, she wiped away the wetness on her face and followed Elsa inside.

Derek was smiling at them while he dried off glasses. Anna looked up at him and saw his beautiful grin fade away. "What happened?" He asked as they sat down at the bar.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know, but she's gunna stay with us for a bit." Anna knew Elsa was happy about that.

She folded her arms and rested her head on the cool concrete. "I'll get your bags." Derek said as he walked away. Anna felt a cool hand on her back.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, but when you change your mind I'll be right here, okay?" This made Anna cry harder.

_Why is she so nice to me?_ She thought. _Because she likes you dumbass. She _cares_ about you._ The little voice said.

The hand left her back and Anna heard the girl stand up. "I'll be right back." Elsa said softly.

Anna's head spun up and grabbed the girl wrist, pulling her into a hug. "Don't go. Please." She begged, crying into the blonds shoulder.

Elsa wrapped her arms around the girl. "I need to finish setting up, come with me." Elsa began to move but Anna wouldn't budge. They stood there for a moment longer in silence, Elsa knew people would be arriving soon. So she picked Anna up.

Anna stifled a giggle when she was picked up, her legs wrapped around Elsa's slender waist. She knew Elsa was walking to her stage. Anna was set down on the couch and she released the DJ. She looked up into a set of blue eyes and smiled.

"There she is." Elsa smiled back and wiped away a stray tear.

Anna giggled and brought her legs to her chest as she watched Elsa, turn some knobs and click on songs in her computer. There were tables set up around the floor, that she hadn't noticed before. People began to walk in with backpacks and other bags. Soft, relaxing music began playing over the speaker system. It wasn't too loud but it would definitely be hard to have a normal conversation.

"So." Elsa said as she flopped down next to the girl. "What shall we do for the next five hours?"

Anna leaned into her blond friend. Her body relaxed and her eyes slipped closed, a soft hand brushed through her hair as she fell asleep.

* * *

Anna jolted awake, her chest rose and fell, she looked around the dark musty room. The sun was just beginning to peek through the open window. The door creaked open and Anna sat up.

"You're awake." The girl said, an obvious smile on her face.

Anna ran a hand through her hair, trying to settle it. She yawned as Elsa sat down on the bed. "Breakfast is down stairs when your ready." She said.

"Thanks." Anna mumbled. She looked into the blonds eyes for a moment then hoped up from the bed and began to braid her wild hair into pigtails.

"Okay. I'll uh..see you down stairs then." Elsa's fingers tapped the door as she lingered, then disappeared down the hall.

Anna slipped out of her day old clothes and put on a pair of gray sweats and a tight green tank top. She looked around the room once more, there was a candle burning on the night stand, a book case sat against the windowed wall, an old worn and beaten chest sat next to a set of shelves.

Her legs carried her out of her room, her eyes were met with a sign, an arrow pointing down the hall. It was pointing away from the library and the stairs down into the warehouse. So, curiously, she followed it.

Arrows led her down hallways and through doors into a large dinning room. She looked around, amazed by it's massiveness.

"We own the warehouse right next to the clubs." A soft voice came from the center of the room.

"How do you guys afford all this?" Anna stunningly asked.

"That's a secret." Elsa giggled as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

Anna joined her as Derek burst out of door with plates in his hands. "Breakfast, is served." He said, placing a plate of eggs and a plate of chocolate chip waffles down.

"Are those..." Anna gaped.

"Chocolate chip waffles? Yes." Elsa could barely contain her excitement as she grabbed three. "Where my whip cream?" She asked Derek.

But he had already gone to the kitchen, he came out once more with a plate of bacon and three bottles of whip cream. "One for you, one for you, and one for me." He placed them at the girls seats.

Anna spooned eggs onto her plate along with two waffles and lots of bacon. There was very little conversation during breakfast, which she didn't mind at all. This gave her time to get her story straight, because she knew they would want to know what happened sooner or later.

"Alright, we have chocolate, cookies and cream, mint oreo, or half and half." Derek announced as breakfast began to slow down. There were three waffles left, so each person took one.

"You know what I want." Elsa said, eying her waffle.

"Anna, what kind of ice cream do you want for your waffle?" He asked like she had done this before.

"What? Ice cream...on my waffle? Uhh, mint. I guess." She said confused about what was happening. "Actually chocolate and mint." She decided.

Derek nodded and once again disappeared through a door. Elsa was staring at her now. Her eyes like ice slicing into her body. A smile broke across her face and Anna felt the ice melt and burst into snow flakes.

"So you've really never had ice cream on a waffle before?" Elsa asked finally.

"My mom wont even let me look at a candy bar in the morning." Anna giggled.

"You poor thing! We should have done this sooner." Elsa instantly realized what she had said. "No that came out wrong. I meant-"

"Elsa, it's fine. I know what you meant." Anna forced herself to keep smiling.

"Just you wait. This is amazing." And almost on queue Derek came back with bowls of ice cream.

Elsa spooned her's onto her waffle and dug in, Derek tore up his waffle and put it into his bowl. Anna couldn't decide which way she should go so instead she took a bite of waffle and a bite of ice cream.

"What is she doing?" Derek jokingly whispered to Elsa.

"I have no idea. That's madness." Anna could tell Elsa was trying hard not to laugh.

Anna stared at both of them. Then she overly enjoyed her next bite and Elsa couldn't stop herself from cracking up. Derek was laughing too. "You-you should have seen your face." Elsa said through breaths.

The friends finished their waffles between laughs and sharing funny stories. Derek cleared the table as the talk began to wade deeper into more serious conversation. Eventually Elsa could hold off no longer. "So, what happened yesterday?" She watched as the happiness drained from Anna's face. Silence fell upon the room.

"We want to help you Anna." Derek said, not being able to take the eerie silence between them.

"I know..I just." Anna sighed.

"Anna, it's okay. You are amongst friends, besides we have both probably gone through something similar to your situation right now." Elsa assured.

"Could we turn on some music or something?" Anna asked. Derek looked at Elsa who shrugged.

"We don't have this section rigged yet, but the library is." Derek smiled.

"Okay." Anna said with a nod.

They all got up and Anna followed them through their labyrinth of a home and into the library where Derek showed her how to hook up her phone. She scrolled through her music for a minute then decided to just put it on shuffle. Secrets by OneRepublic came softly over the hidden speakers, Anna couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

She sat down across from Derek and Elsa, who both magically had coffee. There was a cup in front of her, she could see the steam rising. "Do you guys just always have coffee ready?" She asked nervously.

"French press and a power boiler. Does wonders." Elsa said before taking a sip.

Anna took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet aroma. "Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. It really started when Kristoff invited me for drinks..." Anna explained everything she could remember, careful not to leave any details out of her story.

The whole time Elsa watched her with careful eyes. She could tell Derek was on the verge of falling asleep, he hated long stories. But this was Anna. This story mattered. There was nothing more important in the world right now. The closer Anna got to the end, the closer the red head was to tears.

Four songs, a box of tissues, and three cups of coffee later Anna had finished and now they knew everything.

"I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa felt herself remembering when she came out. "You know you always have a home here. No matter what, okay?"

"Okay." Anna squeaked.

"I'm not sure what to say. I'd tell you about my experience but then I'd feel like I'm trying to one up you. Which I wrong." Elsa confessed.

"No, please, I'd like to hear it." Anna decided. It was better then dwelling on her parents.

"Well, it started kind of like yours. I was actually out with Derek, we were bar hopping. And this was back when I was super shy, except when I got drunk. Anyway, we got super drunk and Derek dares me to kiss this smoking hot chick, so I just go up to her and...never mind. That's not really relevant, so the next day when I get home from spending the night at Derek's place, my parent's were all, "where were you young lady" and all that crap. So I say, "kissin bitches"."

Anna gasped. "No way!?"

"Way. And the look on my dad's face...priceless. But then I realized what I said, I'm pretty sure I was still a bit drunk that morning. So he was all like, "What did you just say?" And me being the stupid idiot I am says, "I was making out with ladies. Because I'm a lesbian, get with the program _dad._" Yeah I was definitely drunk. My mom faints. No joke she faints. Then the yelling and screaming commenced. Eventually he threw me out with my clothes and nothing else." Elsa sighed. "But Derek took me in and the rest in basically history."

"Wow." Anna said.

"Yeah." Elsa replied.

Music filled the air between them. Anna looked up from her coffee and caught Elsa's blue eyes. They sat there for a moment, taking in each others beauty.

"Elsa..I-"

"Don't." Elsa said sharply. "I know what you're going to say and don't. I had no right to assume you were ready for that. We had just met anyway. It's alright. The only thing that matters is that your safe now."

Anna sighed. She heard her music pause and a chime broke over the speakers.

"Someones at the door." Elsa sighed and poked Derek, who jolted awake.

"Wha-what?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Door." Elsa smiled.

"Whore." He said. "Get it yourself. I'm going to bed." He jumped the couch and disappeared down the hallway.

So, the girls went down to find out who knocked. When Elsa opened the small door that was cut into the larger door, Anna's eyes were wide with shock.

"Kristoff?"


	9. Chapter 9: Thou need no introduction

**So I wanted to get this out of the way so you can enjoy this chpater haha, also this one is shorter then normal sorry guys!Now... first, sorry it took so bloody long to get this out, it's been a really long week for me. Second I'd just like to say thank you to every! We are almost at 100 followers! 100! I'm so happy haha. So please stop by my profile if your worried about release dates and what not, I do post something if I'm not going to be able to get a chapter out normally. And third, stay awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Kristoff asked just as shocked.

Anna looked at Elsa, who shrugged. "What am I doing here? What are _you _doing here?"

"Derek asked me to come over, he said the speakers were a bit scratchy last night." He spoke as if they were old buddies.

Kristoff brushed past the girls looking around. "Where is he anyway?"

"I'll go get him." Elsa said quickly before running up stairs, leaving Anna alone.

"So why are you here?" Kristoff asked setting his backpack down next to a chair.

Anna glared at him. "Long story." She sighed.

They stared at each other. So many things raced through Annas mind. She had so many questions for the boy, but she held back. Instead she offered him a drink, which he kindly took.

After a very long awkward silence, Elsa and Derek came thumping down the stairs. "Kristoff!" Derek smiled and threw his arms up.

"Hey man." Kristoff smoothly responded.

"Right this way my friend." Derek drifted away from Elsa and Kristoff got up to follow the smiling man.

Anna instantly turned to Elsa, "What the hell?" She questioned.

"He works on our stuff for free sometimes." Elsa couldn't hold back a smile.

Anna looked shocked. "But he acts like he hates you at school!" She was whisper yelling now.

"Gotta keep up appearances." The blond shrugged and opened a chocolate beer.

"Who gives a fuck? You could be the coolest girl in school!" Anna stole the glass and took a sip, then handed it back.

Elsa growled. "I don't want that Anna. I like who comes here, they all know me as a DJ, as The Sound of Winter. The people at school can't get past my little shell, so why should I let them experience who I really am?" Elsa argued, music started playing.

"Then why me?" Anna's voice rose to compete with the changing music.

Elsa cocked an eye brow at the red head. "Look at yourself. I mean come on Anna, you are fucking gorgeous and to be honest...I wanted to get in your pants."

Annas cheeks flushed. "Oh, so that's why I'm still around."

"No! That's not what I meant. I wanted that when I saw you..but when I got to know you, I wanted more then that. I wanted to see you everyday, make you smile everyday, make you laugh, to be there when you needed a shoulder to cry on, or if you wanted to dance and sing with. Anna I..." Elsa took a sip of her beer. "I'm glad you're here." She smiled down at the bar, Anna could see a dusting of red on the pale cheeks.

"Then come on." Anna stood up and held out her hand.

"What?" Elsa threw her a questioning look.

Anna sighed. "You said you wanted to dance. Let's dance."

Anna felt the cool hand slide into her own and she pulled the blond girl up to her feet. Anna spun them around and moved her feet to the beat of the music. Elsa giggled and followed along as the laughed and danced. Sweat began to line their bodies, Anna pulled Elsa closer, their bodies brushing and gliding against each other. Anna smiled up at the taller girl.

They felt the room around them disappear, the music pumping through their every move, Anna could feel every move the other girl would make, every beat of her heart, and it was bliss. It was as if their very souls had tuned to each other, as if the very music around them pulled them closer, and then she felt cool lips against hers.

Anna pushed back, her head was spinning but her legs weren't moving. Her body melted into the other girls, her lips parted just enough for Elsa to slip her tongue into Annas mouth. Their tongues danced, back and forth, sliding and curling. Anna moaned into Elsa's mouth.

"Oh get it!" A voice said and the moment broke and shattered around her. Elsa smiled against her but pulled her tongue and head back to find the owner of the voice.

Kristoff and Derek were standing behind the bar, there was a few dollars along the top, which Kristoff began to pick up. "You guys weren't supposed to stop. I just lost five bucks." Derek pushed a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up.

Anna blushed and looked into the pale neck not far from her lips. She could feel Elsa looking at her, so she turned her head and was met once again with beautiful cool lips, and then they were gone and Elsa pulled away from the girl, blushing and smiling.

Anna could have sworn Elsa had never looked so cute.

Kristoff and Derek were talking but Anna could take her eyes off of the blond beauty in front on her. Finally Kristoff left and without saying good-bye to Anna. She figured it was because she looked preoccupied. Which in some ways she was. Anna still hadn't decided what to do about her feelings for the girl, she knew for sure now that they went both ways...but she was afraid of messing up. She was afraid of completely trusting this girl. _How are you supposed to trust someone, when you can't even trust yourself?_ She thought.

Anna knew she was being stupid, but there was still something holding her back.

"Anna, let's go do something." Elsa said with a big smile.

She wanted to say, "There's plenty of things I want to do to you." But instead she went with a simple shrug and an "Okay."

And that is how they ended up speeding down the highway on Derek's dirt bike. There was something about being so close to someone, every second wondering if a car will pull into your lane, and the road a simple glance down, that made her heart beat faster and her mind grow lighter.

"This is amazing!" Anna yelled over the wind and through the helmets they were wearing.

The bike accelerated and flew down an exit ramp. Anna's hands gripped Elsa's torso a bit tighter as they turned and headed for the mountains in front of them.

The backpack Elsa had given Anna was just starting to dig into her shoulders as they pulled to a stop. They hadn't gone far, but Anna already knew the view would be stunning. Elsa pulled on her hand and together they moved towards an empty grass clearing.

"I like to come here when I want to be alone." Elsa said, taking the backpack from Anna. "To just let it all go."

"When did you get go zen?" Anna laughed.

Elsa giggled as she pulled out a blanket. "Zen? Really Anna? More like free."

"Yeah okay, what every you say." Anna's voice was light as she sat down.

Elsa pulled out two sandwiches and sat down next to the girl. "Ham or turkey?"

Anna weighed her choices carefully. "Are you kidding me? Ham."

They both laughed and Elsa handed Anna the sandwich. "We made good time."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked before taking a bite.

"You'll see. Just be sure to finish that sandwich in ten minutes."

There wasn't much talking between them after they began eating. Anna watched the blond eat and stare out to the city. The sun was just beginning to slip behind the mountains when Elsa finally spoke up.

"So listen, I've been thinking a lot about everything." She began.

"Define everything." Anna interrupted.

"I don't know... you..me..me and you, _us_. Like I know we kissed today and everything, but I just can't help but wonder if you actually have feelings for me or not. Because I like you a lot Anna...I mean it." Elsa's face slowly grew darker and darker as the sun disappeared.

Anna's eyes drifted through the clouds as they changed from white to orange and yellow to pinks and then black. They followed the skyline into the lit up city. "Wow..." Anna breathed.

Elsa sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anything out of the red head right now. Instead she moved closer, testing the waters. And Anna felt her move, her arms reached out and pulled her into her own body, the two now leaning into each other.

"Elsa..it's not that I don't like you, because I do, I just don't know if I'm ready for something like this. I'm...I'm worried I'll screw up. I afraid I'll hurt you." Her voice was little more then a whisper but Elsa heard every words loud and clear.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered.

"It's beautiful..you're beautiful." Anna sighed looking out into the cityscape, before she laid down on the blanket to look at the stars. "They seem so bright tonight."

Elsa ran her finger around Annas stomach while watching the girls face. Anna's eyes slowly closed and she took a deep breath. Elsa giggled and laid in to the crook of her arm. The red heads arm instinctively wrapped around the girls body and pulled her in closer.

And they laid there, snuggled into each other. Watching the stars slide by as the night wore on. Anna ran her hand through the blond hair. All she could focus on was the warm body next to her. She finally had this beautiful girl all to herself. Where no one could bother them, where she didn't have to hide her feelings or lie to the people she loved.

She was free. In these moments Anna was absolutely free. No one could tell her what to do, no one could ruin this, no one could tell her that it was wrong. Because it the end it didn't matter. As long as she had Elsa, Anna knew that everything would be okay.

Some how she finally felt safe, she finally felt like she didn't need the walls she had built anymore, no more lies, no more hiding from her feelings. Anna yawned and stretched her arms. She let them fall around the girl once more.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yeah..."


	10. Chapter 10: A love once lost

**Jello my beautiful readers! This one really punched me in the face...also I will hopefully be falling into a schedule soon for updates. Anyway enjoy..and you might need some tissues, depending on how you read. :) Love you guys and stay awesome you silly monkeys.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Anna's eyes fluttered open, the sky above her was lined with golds and oranges, there was a warm feeling to her left. Her arms were wrapped around something...no someone. She could see strands of almost white hair intertwined in her fire red locks. Annas fingers gripped against the girls cool body, nothing but a light sheet covered them.

She kissed the girls head as Elsa shifted in her grasp. "Good morning." Elsa mumbled with a smile.

"Good morning." Anna smiled back. "I can't believe we slept out here." She said with a yawn.

"I wish I could just plop a house down right here." Elsa giggled.

Anna untangled her arms and sat up. Her breath caught as the sun began to peak over the city. "I wish I could leave this place." Anna rested her head on her knees.

"Why?" Elsa asked sitting up.

"Why not? I don't belong here. I'm an outcast. A reject. Something people toss aside when they get bored." Anna sighed fighting back the tears that threatened her eyes.

There was only silence from Elsa. She needed to choose her words carefully right now.

"Anna. You are just lost. You haven't found your place in the world yet, but I know that you belong right here. In this moment. With _me_. All I see when I look at you is perfection and a strong girl who just wants people to love her and accept her. And you are loved. By me, by Derek, hell I bet Kristoff even loves you, and I know for a fact that whole school loves you. But you know what Anna?" Elsa paused to let her words sink it.

"What?" Anna whispered through her tears.

"You're parents love you to."

Anna's shoulder shook as she cried. Everything had finally caught up to her and she couldn't take it. So she sat there, with nothing more then her soft whimper to hear. Anna wished Elsa would come over and wrap her long cool arms around her and as if she heard her, Elsa did.

They sat there for what felt like hours. No words to taint the air between them just silence. But the birds had begun to sing a little while ago so really it wasn't silence. Anna's eye dried eventually and she curled up into the blond next to her.

Anna felt Elsa's phone vibrating. "Aren't you gunna answer that? It could be important."

Elsa sighed and pulled her phone. "Hello? Uhm yes, why? Mmmm one second please." She pulled the phone away from her face and covered the microphone. "Uh Anna? You're parents want to talk to you."

"What? How did they get your number? More importantly why didn't they just call _me_?" Anna stood up and then sat back down.

"What do you want me to tell them?" Elsa asked cautiously.

A surge of rage filled Anna's veins. "Tell them to fuck off!" She half yelled.

Elsa put the phone but up to her ear. "She, uh, is sleeping. I can have her call you later though? Okay. I'll let her know. Yupp. No problem. Okay bye."

Anna was standing up again her feet kept moving but she went no where. She ran a hand through her red hair pulling on the tangles. She fell into Elsa's lap and cried into the girls shoulder. Her legs wrapped around the blond and their bodies touched almost everywhere. Elsa kissed her neck lightly and ran her hands through the crying girls hair.

"I'm trying to cry here, stop trying to turn me on." Anna pouted.

Elsa laughed. "So noted."

Anna sniffled and sat back in Elsa's arms. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"Because crying is good. It means you're alive. And that's the way I like you." Elsa wiped a tear from the girls cheek and stared up at her.

Anna pushed her face into Elsa hand. "I love the way your skin feels." Anna whispered leaning closer to Elsa.

"I love the way our hands fit perfectly together." Elsa whispered back. She brought her lips to the red heads and pulled Anna closer into the kiss.

The kiss felt to intimate, so beautiful, so blissful. Anna didn't want it to stop. And when Elsa broke away Anna whined and pressed on connecting quickly with the cool lips before Elsa shrieked and fell backwards on to Anna's legs.

"Ow..." Anna said not really in pain.

"Maybe we should head back." Elsa suggested as she pulled herself back up.

The sun sat high in the sky but the air was cool. Winter was coming. Anna could feel it. The cold nights, the little flurries of snow some days, the days becoming shorter and shorter. "Yeah I guess." She sighed.

They didn't talk as the climbed onto the dirt bike and started home. Anna slipped her arms around the blonds waist and took a deep breath. They flew down the highway, the wind rushing past them, biting their bare skin where ever it could find. Anna loved this. It felt so free, so dangerous yet safe, and she couldn't help but smile.

When they got back the door to the warehouse was open, not the little door cut into the bigger door, but the bigger door itself was open. Anna knew something wasn't right as they pulled in. Yet there were no cars, no crazy drunk people to scold them, and Derek was sitting at the bar..smiling.

"Welcome back." He said walking over when they killed the engine.

Elsa pulled her helmet off and whipped her hair, pulling it finally over one shoulder. "Hi."

Anna climbed off the back and set the back pack down with her own helmet. She looked around, but everything seemed the same. Normal almost.

"So uh, not to totally kill this whole lovey dovey vibe you guys got going on...but your parents call the bar phone and I told them to call you, Elsa." Derek scratched his head and smiled nervously.

Anna's fist clenched, her fingernails digging into her palm, she turned and walked away from them towards the stairs, towards solitude.

"Where are you going?" Derek called.

"To bathe in the blood of my enemies." Anna ferociously called back. She could hear Elsa quietly saying something but couldn't make out the words. She stomped up the stairs and rushed to her room.

It was quiet, finally, and she was all alone. Anna threw herself on her bed, her sweaty hair clung to her neck. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and let her mind slip back to last night. To Elsa snuggled into her, to the beautiful stars and the shining moon.

Anna sighed and picked herself up to go take a shower.

When she stepped out from the hot water and into her bedroom the cold air wrapped it's self around her like a towel. She put on a pair of sweats and one of Elsa's flannels that she had taken, then headed to find her girlfriend.

Elsa was sitting on the couch in the library sipping away at a mug of coffee. "Hey babe." She smiled looking up from her coffee.

"Hey." Anna said blushing.

"We need to talk." She said her voice going stern.

"Wow, breaking up with me already?" Anna joked flopping down across from her.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Elsa laughed.

"So whats up?" Anna was growing curious.

"You're parents called again and I talked to them for a bit." Elsa said quickly then looked down into her coffee.

Anna sighed and watched the blond. "And?"

"And..they aren't mad. They just want you back Anna, they love you so much. And they are really, really sorry." Elsa added.

Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Okay." She said standing up.

"Also...they're down stairs." Elsa's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What!?" Anna shrieked. "What the fuck!"

"I gave them the address. Just talk to them Anna, please." Elsa begged and pulled herself up, setting her coffee down.

"No. What the hell Elsa? I don't want to talk to them. They don't trust me, they are full of lies and I don't want to talk to them." Anna lowered her voice just in case they could hear.

"Please." Elsa moved forward and grabbed her girlfriends arms. "Please Anna. You don't know how much I would give for my parents to have chased me down, begging for me to come home, telling me that they loved me so much, don't push them away. It will only make matters worse."

"Worse?! How can _this_ be worse? You told _them_ were I am, you went behind my back, I don't want to talk to them right now. So get rid of them." Anna held her ground. She was tired of doing what other people told her.

"No."

"Yes."

"Dammit Anna. Stop being so stubborn." Elsa pleaded.

"Dammit Elsa...I'm leaving." Anna said dryly.

"Wha-what?" Elsa's words stumbled off her tongue.

"You wont get rid of them. So I guess I'll leave instead." Anna shrugged. She knew she was completely overreacting but Anna didn't want to see them right now. She wouldn't know what to say. It was too soon.

"No. I'll...fine, I'll tell them to leave." Elsa's arms dropped, her eyes gave up and her body slouched.

Anna watched Elsa trot down the stairs and disappear into the large room. There were muffled voices and she heard her mother whimper and fold into her dad. Then the sound of the door opening and closing. Elsa lead out a loud uneasy sigh. _Was she crying?_ Anna asked herself.

She willed herself to go down and check on everything. And as she climbed down she saw Elsa wrapped in Dereks big long arms. Her body was shaking, but you could only see it if you were paying attention.

Derek shot her a look, a look of hate and disappointment, of pity and sorrow, all at once. Anna's feet didn't move, instead of running to the crying girl like she should have done and begged for forgiveness, she turned and ran back up the stairs.

Anna threw herself down on her bed and willed herself not to cry. To think happy thoughts. To think of last night. But it was no use. Tears trickled down her cheeks, not for her parents, not even for how much she missed Olaf and her own bed. But because she was the only reason Elsa was crying.

It was her own fault.

Anna did the only thing she could think of... the only thing she had control of... she packed her things. Because she couldn't bare being the reason for people sorrow, for causing it, for being a horrible daughter, a horrible girlfriend, and most of all... a horrible person.

It wasn't hard to sneak out. Anna had found another exit close to her room, so she made a few trips and packed her truck with her things.

She was set and ready to go, when she felt around for her phone. She must have left it in her room, so Anna climbed back out of her truck and raced up to her now old room. The sun was starting to set and gold streaks lined the walls, and sure enough her phone was sitting on her bed..along with a beautiful blond girl.

"Don't do this." Elsa said, her voice was shaky and unstable from crying. "Please don't leave."

"I can't be the reason you cry..ever. I have to leave, don't you see? I'm no good for you, I'm no good for anyone here." Anna didn't move from the door way.

"I know what it's like to shut people out Anna. I know that you think you're no good for anyone, that where ever you go a hurricane follows, but dammit... that feeling sucks. I know, I spent three _years _living like that. You don't have to do this alone. Let me help you. I will never do anything like this again, I promise. Just please...please don't leave Anna. Please. I finally have you and I don't want to let that go. To let you go." Elsa was barely holding herself together, Anna could tell.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered, saying her name hurt. It hurt her heart. How someone could fall in love in such a short time, she didn't know. But she knew that she loved this girl in front of her.

Elsa held out her phone. Anna walked and took it. "I'm sorry." Anna said then turned and left.


	11. Chapter 11: I love you

**Jello ladies and gents! This Chapter I focused more on Elsa and her pov kinda. I hope you enjoy this one. Just uh..bring tissues. Maybe..Shhhh. Also why is it only the same three people commenting on my chapters? I mean come on guys, you're cooler then that! Leave something at the end if you're awesome, otherwise you're totes uncool :P Love you guys and thank everyone for your support! Don't forget to play them fiddles! (Listening to Devil went down to Georgia) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Anna!" She heard as she raced down the hall. "Please!" Elsa voice croaked.

Her truck was already running as she jumped in and threw it in reverse. The tires squealed as she pulled out into the street. Her knuckles were white around the steering wheel, she rolled her windows down to let in the fresh air as she pulled onto the high way.

* * *

Elsa dashed from the room ready to race after her girlfriend, but she felt a pair of big arms wrap around her waist holding her back. "Let her go Els." Derek voice was gruff.

"Please!" She screamed as the fire red hair disappeared. Elsa's knees gave way and she fall into the arms around her. Derek slowly lowered to the ground as she cried. Her small hands scratched and clawed to get away. "Let me go!" She wailed, punching at his grasp.

She finally wiggled her way out of his death grip and ran to her Jeep. Elsa flung the door open and climbed in starting the engine quickly. Her movements were more then fluid from years of driving as she roared out onto the street.

Elsa's fingers drifted over the radio as she drove and she turned it on. "Say something I'm giving up on you...I'll be the one if you want me to." The words stung her heart. Tears welled in her eyes. She had no idea where Anna had gone or where she would go. No way to find her.

This was all wrong. Wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." The voice sung. Elsa slammed her hand against the wheel. She needed to think, needed to clear her head.

The radio clicked off, she couldn't take it anymore as she drove. The wind rushed against her ears as she darted through cars down the highway. Cruising into her exit and up towards her mountain. _Her_ mountain. But was it really hers now? She had shared it with someone she thought loved her. Someone she thought would never leave.

Elsa rolled to a stop there were a few other cars in the parking lot. But one stood out. One she knew. "Anna." Elsa breathed as she walked towards it. She was right. All of Anna's stuff was thrown in the bed, she snuck up the passenger side and climbed in.

"Hey." Anna whispered, completely calm. The silence was quietly filled with the soft hum of music.

"Man on Fire. Haven't heard Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros in a long time." Elsa was trying to sound relaxed, but her body was a spring waiting to be released.

"Yeah." Anna's voice drifted away. "I figured you'd look here."

"Anna...what's really wrong?" Elsa was worried.

Anna took a deep breath as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm in love with you. Elsa, I am in _love _with you."

"It's good to be in love Anna." Elsa crawled her way closer to the girl. "What's wrong with love?"

Anna shook her head, her mouth opened like she was ready to say something but no words would come out. Elsa watched as it closed.

"It's okay." She said closing the gap between them. Elsa's fingers ran through the red hair. "You don't have to say anything. You don't have to explain anything to me. Just...let me help you. Please. Anna I will be right here." Anna leaned into her and cried.

"I just don't know what to do." Anna sobbed. "My parents probably hate me, you probably hate me, Derek hates me. Everyone hates me."

"If I hated you I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be trying to get you back. Trust me when I say that no one hates you. They just don't understand and we need to show them how to understand. And if you want I will help you. We can do it together." Elsa said confidently.

Anna sighed. "Okay." She whispered. Anna yawned and pressed her head deeper into the girls body. Her voice was still shaky when she said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Elsa whispered back. The sun was slowly disappearing behind them as Elsa held her girlfriend. They dipped into a comfortable silence, sitting, watching the city fade to black.

"I'm going to sell my truck to buy a motorcycle." Anna finally said.

"What?" Elsa couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to buy a motorcycle. Like a really fast one too, and you can ride bitch." Anna decided, chuckling to herself.

"Excuse me?" Elsa tone was very offended.

"That's what it's called. When someone rides on the back. I rode bitch yesterday and this morning." She laughed.

"Mhmm." Elsa rolled her eyes. "We should probably get back." She suggested.

"Okay." Was all Anna said.

Elsa stuck behind Anna the whole way home, just in case. It was nice this was working out. Elsa was happy. They came to a stop off the ramp and Elsa pulled next to the girl and stuck her tongue out. Anna laughed and rolled down her window, revving the engine in her truck.

"Hey hot stuff, I bet your old Jeep can't beat my new truck." She said with a wink. Elsa smirked.

They watched the light waiting for it to change. Elsa tapped her steering wheel with one hand, her other hand waiting to shift out of first.

Tire spun as the light turned green and Elsa shot out into the intersection. She heard the sound of squealing tires before she felt the impact. A semi plowed into the passenger side. The Jeep tried to hold but crunched in and flipped.

There was screaming and a weird smell she couldn't quite place. "Elsa!" A girls voice said, she could feel hands on her body, pulling at her seat belt, her leg stung and her head was spinning. She could smell something, something burning.

Slowly her eyes refocused and the sting in her leg disappeared. Her hands wrapped around the person trying to help her. "Run." She said.

"I'm not leaving you!" The red head screamed.

Elsa reached for her hidden knife on the passenger side. "Get out of here!" She screamed back. It was no use though, the seat was practically right next to her, the knife was wedged between the door.

She turned back to the open door. "Dammit Anna, go!" It hurt to tell the woman she loved to leave. But this was not the time. The sirens were growing closer, they were almost here.

Anna stumbled backwards her eyes never leaving the stuck girl.

Elsa looked down at her leg. Blood soaked through the jean fabric of her pants. There was something protruding from her calf. A piece of glass. The smell of gasoline grew and filled her nostrils as she ripped the glass from her leg and set work on her seat belt.

"I knew I should have replaced these fucking things." Elsa grumbled. Her hand stung from where the glass dug in. Her leg throbbed once more.

Screeching tires and loud sirens filled her frustrated head. People were yelling out commands and running to her.

She dropped to the pavement as her seat belt gave way. Two sets of hands grabbed at her, pulling her out through the top. Her feet dragged against the pavement as they pulled her back from the wreck. And not a moment later, her Jeep burst into flames.

Elsa felt herself being picked up and placed on a table then rolled away. She could hear Anna screaming to go with, fighting a large man that held her back. "Anna. Please." Her hand found a paramedics shirt and grabbed on with what strength she had left.

"She's coming with us, let her go." The man yelled and Anna came sprinting over as they carried Elsa into the ambulance.

Anna worked her hand into Elsa's. She knew the girl was crying again. Elsa vision was getting blurry, her leg burned, and her head stung. "Anna." She whispered.

"I'm here. I'm here, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Anna said through her tears.

"I love you." Elsa answered.

"I love you too." Elsa felt Anna's lips on her hand.

Her eyelids felt heavy she couldn't keep them open anymore. Her world plunged into darkness. She could feel her heart racing, the sound of blood pumping through her veins, and the quiet sound of a weeping angel.

When Elsa slowly opened her eyes she was laying in a white room. The light above her was bright, but she could hear voices around her. Her head turned and her eyes were met with fire red hair. She could feel Anna's head against her arm.

"Anna." She whispered. The girl stirred but didn't say anything.

"Elsa, you're awake." A gruff voice said.

She peered over to her otherside, Derek was standing with a nurse. His smile filled his eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired." She moaned. She started to stretch her legs but gasped at the sudden pain.

"You are one lucky girl ya know that?" The nurse said. "You've only got a small gash in your leg, the cut on your hand, and a slight concussion." She smiled, like it would fix everything then walked away.

"God dammit girl. Don't scare me like that again." Derek sat down and held his head up.

Elsa couldn't hide her giggle. "Sorry." She sighed.

Anna's head shot up, her eyes slowly followed. "Elsa?" She whispered.

"Hey love." Elsa smiled.

"Elsa." Anna began to tear up. "Elsa..." She said again. "You butthead! You scared the hell out of me."

Elsa and Derek laughed together. "My bad. I'll try not to attract those semi trucks with my awesomeness anymore." Derek laughed harder.

"I'm sorry." Anna said. The mood in the room instantly changed. "This is all my fault." Elsa could see the tears began to build in the girls eyes.

"No Anna it's not. So don't even say things like that." Elsa fired back.

"If I hadn't-"

"No." Elsa cut her off. "It doesn't matter. What happened happened. It's over. It's done. You can't blame yourself for someone else running a red light." Elsa grabbed her hand and held it tight. "It's okay Anna. I'm okay, you're okay, everything is okay now."

"How are you so calm right now? You almost died Elsa." Anna grabbed on to her like it was the only thing keeping her there.

"Because I have my two favorite people with me. People that I know love me and you know what?"

"What?" Anna whispered.

"I'm happy." Elsa said simply. "There's no room to worry when I'm this happy."

They all sat in silence for a moment, letting Elsa's word soak in, letting this moment soak in. Derek looked bored and tired, and Anna looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Want anything?" Anna finally spoke up.

"I'm good." Derek said.

"Water would be nice." Elsa smiled and watched her leave the room. She looked over at Derek and her eyes filled with tears.

"I got scared when you hadn't woken up after the first day. They said you lost a lot of blood Els. Said you needed the rest. But that little girl...she stayed day and night. No one could get her to leave. Hell even her parents came and tried to pull her away." He spoke softly, his voice scratchy and deep.

"How long was I..." Elsa drifted away.

"Three days...three damn days." He replied.

Elsa let out a shaky sigh. "She really loves you. And she feels bad for everything." He went on. "She cried the first night, saying it was all her fault. I tried to carry her out when she fell asleep but she woke up when I touched her. We had a long talk that night..." His voice drifted along with his mind.

"I...I don't know what to say." Elsa said honestly.

"Well," Anna's voice filled the room. "If I were you, I'd say that I have the most amazing girlfriend ever and that I should really kiss her more often."

Elsa blushed as Anna walked over, placing the water bottle on the side table before placing her lips hard onto Elsa's.

"I love you Elsa. And I don't want to ever leave you again." Anna said smiling above the blond girl.


	12. Chapter 12: Beautiful Dresses

**Hello lovelies! This is an extra long one with what I think is a beautiful ending! First off I'd like to thank LilyGHall, Sahqo Med Peytte, Guest, OrchidBow, Magic 4343, DoubleConsciousness, and JustanInternetguy for leaving reviews on chapter 11 ;P Y'all are awesome people! I know there are more of you that have left something but I'm tired and it's getting late :P Anyway enjoy this one! It's a bit longer as I said, let me know if you guys like the length or if I should just go back to my 2.5ishK word length. **

**P.S. Mature rating, at the end. ;) You've been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 12

It wasn't long after Elsa was released from the hospital to go back home. But she was given a strict bed rest schedule, which she vowed not to follow. Anna still hadn't called her parents back and Elsa kept on pressing the girl to do so.

"If they want to talk to me they can come by." Anna argued.

"Anna that's not the point. Do you even _want_ to talk to them?" Elsa was laying down on the couch with a warm wash clothe pressed to her forehead.

Anna sighed. "Not really." Elsa turned and looked at her.

"Why not?"

"Because they are going to ruin all of this. They are going to make me go home..away from you." Anna blushed, she still wasn't use to this whole thing, but ever since the accident she had taken up refugee in the blonds bed at night. To afraid something would happen and she would never be able to see her again.

It was silly, yes. But that's what put Anna's mind at ease. "No they aren't. Just tell them your happy. Tell them you will come see them every once in awhile, we can go have dinner one night, or do something with them. Please Anna, please call them." Elsa pressed on. "For me?" She added.

"Dammit don't give me those puppy dog eyes. Stop it! Bad Elsa! No! Ugh! Fine! Would you stop." Anna folded her arms in defeat as Elsa laughed.

"You can't resist me!" Elsa raised her arms in victory.

"I've resisted you this far." Anna retorted.

"BURN!" Derek just about shouted, walking in the room. Anna laughed and shook her head.

Anna pulled out her phone and stalked out of the room. She heard the buttons click under her fingers as she dialed.

"Anna." Her mothers voice was soft and tender.

"Hey." Anna said softly.

There was a long pause before her mom spoke again. "How are you sweetie?"

Anna could feel the tears welling behind her eyes. "I'm okay." Her hand covered her mouth just in case.

"That's good... that's good. And uh, hows, uhm.." Her voice strained.

"Elsa?" Anna supplied.

"Yeah."

"She's good, still on crutches but yeah." Anna smiled to herself. _At least she's trying, _Anna thought.

"Soo.." The woman wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry." Anna whispered.

"We're sorry too." Her dad's voice cracked in.

"But I can't come home." Anna said trying to bring her confidence in to play.

She heard her mom gasp lightly. "Wh-why not?" It came out as almost a whine.

"Because I can be myself here. And I can't just leave Elsa, she important to me. I need her too." Anna heard the door creak and Elsa came tip toeing in. Give or take a few crutch noises. Anna put her phone on speaker.

"But what about us? What about Olaf? Are we not important?" Her dad chimed in.

Elsa sat down next to her girlfriend. "Yes you are. But..it's different. You guys of all people should understand what it's like to be in love, what it's like to never want to leave that persons side, how nothing in the world matters as much as they do...in this moment." Anna stared into Elsa's icy blue eyes.

There was no answer, only silence. And for a long moment their eyes never broke apart, never blinking even. Anna could tell Elsa would cry happy tears later.

"Okay." Her mom said. "We understand. And... and you can stay."

"Yes." Anna whispered.

"But on two conditions." Her dad added.

"Okay." Anna was practically jumping up and down.

There was a loud sigh from her parents. "You and Elsa come to dinner tonight _and_ you have to come see us or do something with us at least twice a week."

"Deal." Elsa said. Anna stared at her and shrugged. Nothing to bring her down, she was all smiles.

"Great see you girls tonight then." Her dad said.

"Bye dad. Bye mom." Anna said before hanging up.

She dropped her phone then and grabbed the blond, picking her up and swinging her around once before their lips met in the middle. Elsa leaned on her good leg and into Anna, which Anna didn't mind.

There was a soft knock in the doorway interrupting their moment. "I guess everything went well then?" Derek laughed.

"They knew I wasn't going to change my mind." Anna shrugged. "Speaking of which I should probably take a shower." She placed Elsa back onto the bed, before turning to the bathroom. Anna glanced back at Elsa, who was watching her and said, "You coming?"

Elsa face was priceless. "Are you serious?"

"Nope." Anna giggled then closed the door and slid the lock home.

"Buttmunch!" She heard Elsa yell from the other side.

"The only butt I enjoy munching on is yours!" She yelled back.

"Ew god gross!" She heard Derek say, she could picture him throwing his hands up to his ears and running away. Anna laughed.

* * *

Anna tied her hair into damp braids, she looked in the mirror making sure everything was okay. "You look beautiful." The blond girl laying on the bed said.

"And you look like you just woke up." Anna stared at her through the mirror.

"Wow...I'm just feeling the love today babe." Elsa jumped up from the bed and waddled over to Anna, wrapping her arms around her.

Anna turned in her arms and kissed her. "I'm just nervous. I want to make a good impression."

"Anna their _your_ parents." Elsa frowned.

"And your my girlfriend...who I _live_ with. Could you please put on something nice, for me." Their lips met again, then Anna peeled away from her.

"Yes my lady." Elsa joked with a bow.

Anna rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed as Elsa disappeared into the closet. "What am I supposed to wear? How nice to you want me to look?" Elsa's voice was lightly muffled as clothes started flying out.

"Just casual." Anna laughed.

"I'm in casual." Elsa peered her head around the door way.

Anna sighed. "Then fucking fancy."

Elsa disappeared with a nod. "Fucking fancy." Anna heard the muffled voice say. "Well this is fancy." There was a loud thump and some grunting from inside.

"You okay hon?" Anna asked slightly worried.

"Just wonder- fuck me, shit..no I got this. Falling falling! Nevermind!"

Anna could barely hold back her giggles as she laid down, staring at the ceiling. She waited for another moment before hearing the soft voice of her girlfriend say, "How's this?"

The red head shot up. Her jaw dropped and her eyes took in the magnificent beauty before her. Elsa's snow blond hair was pinned up into a bun but it was still in a braid, a thigh length ice blue dress hugged her curves, there were little sparkling snow flakes that clung to the fabric. A pair of blue and white flats adorned her feet.

"I need to change." Was all Anna could manage. She had only put on blue jeans and a green shirt which she now started to peel off her back. She knew Elsa was watching but there was no time. They had to leave soon.

"I can-"

"No. You look amazing. Don't change please." Anna was quick to cut her off. She snuck by her girlfriend and pulled out her own green dress. "I guess better now then never."

Anna hopped out of her pants and slipped on the dress. Elsa never took her eyes away.

"Okay, first nice panties." This made Anna blush. "Second wow." Elsa watched as Anna twirled. Her dress was the same length as Elsa's but it made Anna's tanned legs look like they went on for miles. There was a flower embroidered onto the chest of her dress, black straps wrapping around her shoulders to keep everything up.

"Ready?" Anna's face was beat red as she asked.

"How bout some shoes love?" Elsa giggled into her hand. Anna looked down at her bare feet then over at their combined shoes then back at her feet.

"I don't have any shoes." She said nervously.

Elsa scooted her way around the red head and pick out a pair of cream lace flats. "Here, now you still wont be taller then me." Elsa smiled.

Anna slipped then on and planted a quick kiss on Elsa's cheek before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room to leave. "We _need _to go Elsa." They made their way down the stairs and around the massive pile of parts and crushed pieces of Jeep. Elsa said she wouldn't let them just destroy her baby, so everyday she's been working on taking it apart, piece by piece. Well kind of.

Anna drove since Elsa didn't know the way. She had told her girlfriend she could borrow her truck any time but Elsa just wouldn't take it. The blond kept saying it wasn't the same. It was like cheating. Which made no sense to Anna. But Elsa seemed happy enough so Anna was happy.

The drive wasn't very long and it was filled by music from Elsa's phone. Anna was surprised when it was something you might hear in a coffee shop, but non the less she enjoyed it. She parked behind her dad who had taken her old spot already. Her hands started to shake a little. Elsa must have noticed when she squeezed them tight.

"It'll be fine." The blond reassured before climbing out of the truck.

"Anna!" A little voice said running out the front door. Olaf had a pair of blue jeans and a shirt with an awkward little snowman on it. "You're not Anna." He stopped dead when he saw Elsa.

"No I'm not Anna. But you are very cute, let me guess." Elsa put her hand to her face as if in thought. "You must be Olaf."

The little boys face lit up and he smiled at the ground. "Hey little man." Anna's voice filled the silence. His face slowly went up and he sprinted into her open arms. Anna picked him up and swung him around. Olaf was an uncontrollable fit of giggles as they walked into the house.

Anna set him down as they walked into the kitchen. "You girls look beautiful." She heard her mom say, walking around the bar to hug her.

"Thanks mom. You look nice too." She said into the older womans shoulder.

"Stay right here, I need to get my camera." Her mom wandered off, Annas groan following her. "It'll only take a second."

Elsa had grown strangely quiet but she was smiling and watching the little boy playing around his big sister.

"Don't they look stunning sweetie?" Her mom came back with her dad and camera in hand. Anna walked forward and hooked arms with her girlfriend. "Smile." The voice behind the camera said, which for Anna wasn't hard. She was always smiling when she got to touch Elsa.

"Have a seat." Her dad finally said, after the pictures.

They took seats next to each other, regardless of Olafs protests. Dinner was grilled chicken salad, it was only when Anna watched the bowl come down that she realized she had never really seen Elsa eat anything.

Elsa didn't complain or really say anything as she took what she wanted from the bowl and passed it down. "So Elsa." Her father chimed in breaking the tension. "Do you have a job?" Anna watched her mom give him a look of pure disgust.

"Actually I do, kind of. Me and my brother own a underground night club/coffee shop." Elsa said like it was no big deal.

"Ah." Anna's father said. Silence filled the air again, even Olaf didn't have anything to say. Or so Anna thought.

"Do you like my sister?" The little boy asked staring at the green leafs in his bowl.

Anna watched Elsa flush for once, she chocked slightly on her bite. "Uhm." Elsa cleared her throat. This was the moment everything would be decided, whatever Elsa says will change things between them forever. "No little man, I don't like your sister." There was a pause and Anna's eyes filled with tears, locking eyes with her mom. But before anything could happen, Elsa spoke up again, "I love your sister."

Anna watched a smile grow on his little face as she wiped away a stray tear. "Good." He nodded and took a big bite.

It was like the whole room was holding it's breath, Anna could feel the tension fading away. She blushed and smiled at her mom, but Anna was afraid to look at her father.

The rest of the night was filled with small talk and coffee after Olaf was put to bed, by Anna of course but he begged for Elsa to come along so she did.

As the night wore on and the time grew late, everyone said their good byes. Elsa gave Anna's mom a hug and her dad a firm shake then retreated to the truck.

"I like her." Her father said, to Anna's surprise. "I see the way you look at her. It's the same way I look at your mother." He smiled wrapping her in his big arms, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Thanks daddy." She managed to sound like a twelve year old.

Anna said good bye to her mom and climbed in to her vehicle, letting out a deep breath. "That went well." She said starting the truck.

Elsa burst into a fit of giggles and put up the middle seat, sliding over and leaning into Anna. "Don't ever do that to me again you jerk." Anna added.

"What?" Elsa acted innocent but knew full well what she had done. "C'mere." Her hand turned Anna's head and their lips met.

Anna pulled her head back. "Try to control yourself until we get home." She pressed on the gas and sped towards home. _Her_ home. With _her _girlfriend. "I love you too." Anna said after a little bit.

"You ask me to control myself and yet you tease me!" Elsa whined. Anna only turned and winked at the blond.

Anna had made up her mind in the middle of dinner. She knew Elsa really did love her, being able to admit it like that and all. Elsa climbed out and hobbled her way up stairs, Anna stopped at the bar and pulled out a cold pitcher of water from the mini fridge and took two glasses up with her.

Elsa had already sat down on their bed. Anna put the water and glass on her own side, Elsa was giving her a curious look. Anna walked over and stood in front of her girlfriend, she took the crutches from Elsa's hands and set them against the wall.

Her emerald eyes peered down at her girlfriend. She felt her heart race as her hand traveled up her dress.

"Anna, you don't have to-" Elsa started to say.

"Yes. I do." Anna swallowed the lump in her throat as she pushed the black straps down her arms and let her dress fall to the ground. She had slipped out of her bra down stairs, which apparently Elsa's eye appreciated.

Elsa took in the sight of her more then half naked girlfriend standing in front of her. Anna's legs moved and she climbed into Elsa's lap. "I want this Elsa. I want you." She whispered before kissing the blonds lips.

This kiss. Their kiss. Anna could feel the electricity between their lips. Between their tongues. Passion poured out of the two girls as Elsa fell back with Anna still on top of her. Elsa's hand danced on Anna's smooth bare skin.

Anna smiled against the girls lips as Elsa's finger danced at the fabric of her panties. But before Elsa could keep going, Anna pulled her up and tugged on the dress. The blond stood up and dropped her dress, she pulled the pin out of her bun letting her long braid fall down her back. Anna pulled her back down. Her fingers were quick with the girls bra, tossing it to the other side of the room.

Their breasts pressed against each other. Elsa's cool body underneath Anna's burning skin, it felt wonderful. It felt pure. Anna pulled quickly at the blonds black lace boyshorts, Elsa's hands returned the favor. Anna took a step back to take in the view, which for the most part Elsa didn't mind. They both devoured the naked body in front of them.

Elsa whined and Anna pressed back against her, her hand traveling down the pale skin. Slowly, painfully, her fingers burnt at Elsa's skin. The fire in her core grew as the girls hand slipped between her thighs.

Anna ran her finger in a circle against Elsa's soft skin as she traveled close and close to her sweet lips. Her fingers teased at Elsa's entrance. "Anna..." Elsa moaned and pressed her hips up against the girl.

"I love you Elsa." Anna whispered as her finger slipped in and Elsa let out a pleased moan.

The red head's lips connected with Elsa's hard nipples as her finger slid faster and faster. She added another one and was met with a shutter from the girl underneath her. Elsa's moans grew louder, her hand ran through Anna's hair while the other clenched the bed sheet.

Elsa's body began to tense, her toes curled and her fingers gripped. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, releasing a audible moan as her orgasm shook her body.

As she came down from her high and Anna's finger glided out of her, leaving nothing more then an empty feeling, she watched as Anna licked her sweet nectar from her fingers.

Anna then leaned in a pressed her lips to Elsa's. Anna traced the pale lips with her tongue before pulling away, she smiled down at her girlfriend.

"Damn." Elsa whispered. She could feel herself growing tired.

Anna giggled and snuggled into the naked body of her girlfriend.

"I love you." Elsa wrapped her arms around the warm body.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other. Skin on skin, a thin sheet protecting their naked bodies. And for once Anna knew nothing could ever come between them.


	13. Chapter 13: Beautiful Skies and Bad Luck

**Okay before we start I just want to clear somethings up. I have gone back and re-wrote the last part, anyone that has already read this please atleast re-read the ending. Also sorry about my leave of absence, it's lasted a bit longer then I wanted it to but I've been working on Chapter 14 and my new story Icy Knights. Again thank you everyone for your lasting support and those who deal with all my bullshit. 3 Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Anna shifted in the arms that wrapped around her body. Her eyes slowly blinked open, she was met with a smiling blue eyed beauty. "Hi." Anna whispered before Elsa kissed her lips.

"Good morning my love." Elsa whispered back against Anna's lips. A cold wind blew in from the open window slicing through their thin sheet. Anna shivered against her naked girlfriend. "Anna look." Elsa smiled. "It's snowing."

"And the freaking window is open. Well isn't that just wonderful." Anna pulled the warm body closer to her. She felt Elsa moan.

"We should probably go to school Anna." Elsa sighed.

"Fuck do we have too?" Anna whined.

Elsa giggled, her chest shook against Anna's face. "Yes my love we do."

Much to Anna's disappointment Elsa wiggled her way out of the red heads arms to get dressed. Anna sat up with the biggest smile on her face as she watched Elsa limp into the closet. She pulled the blanket up with her crossing her legs.

When Elsa came out her hair was in a tight braid and a pair of cut off jeans sat on her hips. A tight tank top hugged her figure. She was smiling stupidly at Anna.

"You look cute." Anna giggled.

"And you look beautiful." Elsa blushed.

"I'm naked." Anna cocked her brow.

"Exactly." The blond giggled. "Now get dressed before I have to drag you out of there myself."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" The sheet wrapped girl taunted. Elsa jumped, tackling the girl down and pinning her to the bed. Elsa quickly pressed her lips to the lush pink ones in front of her. Anna moaned into the kiss before Elsa let her go.

"There's more where that came from." Elsa winked before leaving the bedroom.

Anna groaned and rolled out of bed to get ready for school.

Elsa was munching on some Frosted Flakes when Anna came down. Derek smiled at her before Elsa turned. "Want anything?" She asked.

"Just coffee." Anna nodded. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it in her bones.

* * *

It turned out to be just the opposite her day was horrible. Someone stole her text books, everyone suspected Hans, she had tests all day and Elsa seemed to be avoiding her. In fact everyone seemed to be avoiding her, Kristoff and his friends especially.

Anna decided to have lunch in her truck today, since no one wanted to be near her. Her music was blasting when the passenger side door opened and a blond haired girl climbed in, turning it down as she scooted closer.

"Oh now you want to hang out with me?" Anna scowled.

"What?" Elsa had a look of pure confusion.

"Oh don't give me that. You've been avoiding me all day...along with everyone else for that matter." Anna took a bite of her ham sandwich.

"Oh..yeah." Elsa's eyes darted away. Anna could feel the girl close up, her hand reached out and sat on top of the blonds thigh.

"If this has to do with some stupid reputation crap then I accept you apology." Anna's voice was sincere.

"I just.." Elsa started.

Anna was quick to cut her off though. "I don't care what other people think. I don't care if they think you're a freak or some lonely bitch who has no life. You're _my _girlfriend and that's what matters. I love you and you shouldn't try to protect me from something so stupid. I'm not afraid of those people, because in the end that's all they are. People. And we can't let people who wont even matter soon effect our relationship."

Anna could tell her words hit their mark because when Elsa looked up she was crying. "I'm sorry." The girl whispered.

"Oh Elsa, no it's okay. Don't cry." Anna pulled the girl into an awkward hug. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just sayin, ya know?"

The blond nodded against the girls chest. "I'm just not good at this." Elsa muttered.

"Good at what?"

"Relationships...sex...you." Elsa whispered.

"Are you saying last night was your first too?" Anna was kind of shocked, the way Elsa talked and carried herself, she would have never thought the girl was a virgin too.

"Yeah." Elsa whispered. "And I mean this morning was great and all but I just feel so awkward being around you right now. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"Elsa it's okay. You don't have to be sorry, but next time just talk to me. Our love should be an open door. We don't need a barrier between us." Anna pressed a kiss to the top of the girls head. "I love you." She added.

"I love you too." Elsa whispered.

* * *

Anna forgot which day was which at the club. They had been reusing most of her artwork for the quiet nights. But Derek insisted on changing it up on club nights. She had never in her life been more stressed in her work then lately.

Some big shot manager had been to a few of Elsa's shows lately, looking to possibly pick her up or buy the club. Anna wasn't sure. But Elsa had said the three of them were a package deal, if Derek and Anna couldn't come then Elsa wasn't going either.

Things kind of fell into a rhythm around the warehouse. School got a bit better, Elsa had actually kissed her one day in the hallway before they parted ways for class. And of course the rumors spread like wild fire, but it never bothered Anna. Life was finally good, her parents came by every once in awhile or they would all go out and do something but they seemed happy enough.

Life was wonderful. But there's always a uneasy calm before a storm. And no matter how hard Anna tried to push away that feeling she couldn't.

It was a sunny Saturday morning, Anna had just gotten her new Yamaha R6 and Elsa had finally agreed to start driving her truck. There was frost on the grass but the roads were clear, the sky was beautiful, and it was warm enough to put on her light weight jacket.

Elsa stole a kiss before Anna put on her helmet to leave. "Be safe. I like you in one piece." The blond said.

"I always am. Love you." Anna said slipping her helmet over her red braids.

"Love you too." Elsa smiled and watched the girl go.

Anna smiled to herself as she raced down the highway. She let the day replay in her mind as the bikes wheels spun faster and faster underneath her weight. Her palm slid over the handle bar grips as she weaved her way through the traffic.

"_I don't see why they can't just make a virtual reality. I mean how hard can it be?" Anna whined as they walked down the hall. Elsa ran a hand through her loose hair as she listened to the red head talk._

"_I mean like come on! They have ways to cure cancer and stop murder and stuff! Why can't I just have a game where I can be a badass sword person that kills monsters and shit?" Some how Anna had interlaced their arms as they walked to their car. _

"_I don't know babe. I mean you gotta admit that'd be pretty hard send someones mind to another world without their body. All the brain stuff and you'd need a way to send a steady signal through the skull." Elsa sighed at the idea._

"_Wow I didn't know you were smart too." Anna giggled._

The sound of screeching tires ripped the red head from her memories, tossing her onto the paved highway. Her hand gripped the clutch and brakes at the same time, locking her front wheel and tossing her over the handle bars.

Her heart skipped a beat as her helmet connected with the ground and as her body soon followed. She slid across the hard ground like ice and into the bumper of the car that had slammed a bit to hard on their breaks.

Anna's body ached all over. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder and leg, her body shook as she was too afraid to move. People rushed out of their cars to her aid but no words would come out of her mouth. She could hear them shouting as her vision started to get blurry but all the words were jumbled and awkward.

The last thing she heard were sirens and a hand on her stomach, pressing lightly before she let the darkness take her.


	14. Chapter 14: An arrow

**Hello again! Sorry about the short chapters, but I'm just trying to get back into the flow of things. We had out internet explode the night I finished this otherwise I would have posted. And when I say explode I mean a lightening strike literally exploded our router and anything attached to it. Anyway hope everyone is doing good! Also check out my Tumblr, I post the link to the Chapter right away on my blog, the link is on my profile :) Okay enough of my babbling! On to the good stuff! Have fun. Also possible trigger warnings maybe not sure, read with caution.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Anna awoke slowly to the soft beeping of the hospital room. Her eyes felt heavy and her body ached. There was a soft cool hand tangled in her own. "Elsa.." She whispered and immediately she felt the girl perk up.

"Anna. You're awake." Elsa said letting out a breath. "How are you feeling?"

The red head peeled her eyes open to stare up at the ceiling. Her head felt light and floaty but there was a throbbing pain in her left shoulder. "My shoulder hurts."

"Yeah you shattered it. They took you in for surgery yesterday to fix it up so try not to put weight on it." There was a nervousness in the girls voice, a sense of urgency, and something Anna couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Well shit. Guess that means no sex for awhile." Anna chuckled.

"This is serious Anna. You could have died!" Elsa stood up looking down at the wounded girl. "What were you thinking?"

Anna peered deep into the blue sapphire eyes above her. "What was I thinking? I was thinking about us. I was thinking about how much better you make my life. How happy I am with you. But I'm tired of being in this awkward stage with you Elsa. You act like you don't even like me when theres someone else around." She fired back.

Things must have been getting heated when a nurse came in. "Excuse me, this is a hospital. If you'd like to argue you can fill out a release form." Anna could feel the sass radiating off of her as she turned and stocked out of the room.

"I just don't want to you loose you." Elsa whispered.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Anna just wanted to go back to sleep right now. The red head rolled over trying to get away from the blond.

There was a very annoyed grunt and the slamming of the hospital door when the tears came. She didn't know why but they wouldn't stop, they just kept coming. Anna pulled her legs close to her chest but that only made her feel worse. She wished a car had run over her and just ended all of this.

"You're a fucking idiot." She could hear a voice say. "You have the best life and you just want to throw it away?"

"Leave me alone." She whispered through her sobs.

"You better shape the fuck up you piece of shit. You just let that beautiful girl walk out on you. She is your life line, she is the reason you're not some homeless disgusting lesbian." The voice spat.

"Stop it." Anna's voice was a bit louder this time. But it didn't help.

"You're pathetic Anna. Pathetic. You are worthless. Maybe you should have killed yourself. Maybe you _should_ kill yourself." There was something about this voice.

"Stop!" Anna yelled pulling her legs closer to her body.

"It's sad really. What a waste of talent. You're art is so beautiful ya know. I'll miss it. I really will."

Anna couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!" She sat up screaming. But there was no one in the room. She was alone.

"Silly Anna. You can't tell yourself to shut up." The voice chuckled. She could hear it clear as day. "It would be quite simple really. There are even different ways if you'd like. We could OD on morphine, if that's even possible. Or you could slit your wrist and just bleed out in the bed. Or, and I like this one, you could turn off the pain killers and see how long you last before you kill yourself."

"Stop. Stop it." Anna bawled. "Stop."

"Do it Anna. Do it." It was as if she had lost all control of her body. Her hand trembled as she stared at the remote. "Do. It." The voice spat.

Her finger pressed hard against the button. For a moment nothing happened. For a moment it felt like she was floating and then all at once slammed hard into the ground. Anna's mouth was open but her voice was gone, the pain had taken over. She could feel her whole body shake, the heart monitor started to beat furiously, her head throbbed and then when she felt like this was it, she let out a ear shattering scream.

Nurses rushed in, half breaking down the door on their way in. Hands flew across her body as her vision began to blur, the voices became muffled but there was one she could pick out. The voice of a crying girl.

"Elsa." She muttered before letting the darkness take her.

* * *

When Anna finally came to, her room was dark. The moon was bright in the night sky, bright enough to see a shadowy figure sitting peacefully next to her bed. "Elsa?" She whispered just in case the girl was asleep.

Elsa's head shot up almost in a panic. "Anna, thank god." The girl let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Anna's hand found it's way into the pale hair. "It's okay." For some reason a smile crept across her face and she couldn't help but feel happy. Happy that she was alive and happy she had this beautiful girl at her bed side. "So how's your day been?"

This got the girl to laugh. "You are just hilarious today." Elsa mocked. An eerie silence fell over the room as she let her head fall against the girls thigh once more. "I'm glad you're okay." She said more to the bed sheet then to Anna herself.

"Elsa." Anna squirmed under the sheet.

Elsa's head shot up once more. "What? What's wrong? What do you need?"

Anna took a gasp of breath. "Lips...kiss...can't..." Then all at once collapsed into the bed in her fake death. She heard the blond giggle and shift, the bed moved where her hands pressed against it. Anna felt the familiar cool lips against her own. She took a breath in and her nose was filled with the warm smell of Elsa.

She wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her onto the bed. "I love you." Anna whispered into Elsa's lips.

It was easy to fall asleep like this, with Elsa on top of her and not a worry in the world. Life was good and she had the best person to carry on through this journey. This adventure. There was nothing more she could ask for.

* * *

The next few days after she was released were really relaxed and Anna mostly just hung out in the library reading, drinking coffee, and stealing kisses every chance she got. The insurance had given her more then enough money to get a new bike and that's just what she intended to do.

Elsa was completely against the idea as they walked through the show room. "Don't come crying to me when your dead." The blond argued.

"I wont...I'll be dead." Anna couldn't help but crack a smile. She'd been eying the BMW S 1000 RR in white, blue, and red. She would have to dip into her own money a little bit but it seemed so worth it.

Ever since Anna had said something about their relationship Elsa seemed to always want to hold hands everywhere they went which was more then fine with Anna. "I just don't see why you have to get _another_ motorcycle. Why can't you be normal?" Elsa half heartily whined.

Anna had found her way on top of the bike and Elsa had to admit she looked pretty damn good. "Like what you see?" Anna posed for the blond. Elsa's eyes shot down to the floor as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Can I help you ladies find anything?" A rather tall man asked softly as he walked toward them.

"I was wondering if you could convince my girlfriend not to buy one of these." Elsa sighed.

The red head giggled. "What she means is, where do I pay?"


End file.
